


Ian Milkovich and his 6 Pack of Alphas

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 mentioned/happened, Alpha Mandy, Alpha Mickey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Separation, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Ian and Iggy are married but it's only a piece of paper no sex involved, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Murder, Mickey and Mandy are twins, Milkovich siblings all Alphas, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Omega Ian, Omega Santuary, Omegas second class citizens with no rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Partial Blindness, Partial Deafness, Protective Iggy, Protective Mandy, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Soul Bond, Swearing, Underage but by consent and necessity, Vomit, alternative first meetings, incarceration, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: He was part of their family. Bonded to one brother, married to another brother and father to the two youngest in the family.They would all protect Ian, kill to keep him safe, even against their own father.Mickey has been gone for four years and has no idea of the shit show he left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts).



> I really shouldn't start another WIP but I couldn't help myself. I have every intention of finishing the others.
> 
> I wanted to give the A/B/O universe a try as I've enjoyed the stories I've read. I hope I do this justice and don't disappoint. 
> 
> This first chapter is Mandy's POV. I put her memories of the past in Italics, I apologise if I've missed any.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love getting your kudos and comments.

 

Mandy was once again laying in a bed that wasn’t hers but where she’d spent nearly every night for the last 4 years with her best friend wrapped tightly in her arms. He had finally fallen back asleep after another nightmare. At least he only had them every few weeks now and not every night like he did in the beginning. She always slept on high alert, never feeling fully rested, worried that she wouldn’t hear Ian if he needed her or that his screams might wake the twins.

 

As she lay with him running her fingers through his too long red hair she felt her anger rising. She fought it down when she felt Ian start to stiffen in her arms. She should know better by now. Ian being bonded to her twin, wherever the fuck he may be, gave them a connection, albeit a weak one. That connection didn’t extend to her other four brothers, although they would all protect Ian, kill to keep him safe. He was part of their family. Bonded to one brother, married to another brother and father to the two youngest of the family.

 

If you looked at the big picture, she pondered for the millionth time, Ian coming into their family had only made their lives easier, better than any of them expected. Yes, Ian was traumatised and there was no hope of him ever being able to fully recover without his mate, but as Ian liked to frequently remind her, he had 2 healthy children and was surrounded by a family that loved and protected him and his twins, something he had never had growing up before they all claimed him and he became one of them.

 

As a result of Ian now in their lives there was no more Terry. He had died in prison a few months before the twins were born under suspicious circumstances which no one cared to look to far into. When her and Iggy collected his belongings, they found a key to a safety deposit box. Mandy being Terry’s sole beneficiary in his will, they were all shocked he had one, was able to claim whatever bullshit he’d hidden from them.

 

Her and Iggy had to hold onto each other after she opened the mystery box. They had spent all their lives trying to work out how Terry seemed to earn so much money from selling guns and drugs but never had any for them. He was always drunk or high or both, yet they all starved growing up and wore scraps for clothes. Well, now they fucken knew. He had been squirreling away money that any half decent parent would have spent on their children all for himself while they went hungry, froze in the winter and showered in cold water. In the end, they thanked him when they dropped his ashes into the gutter and kept walking.

 

The house was fully paid for which shocked the shit out of all of them and with the money from the security box Mandy was able to buy a cheap apartment nearby for her older 2 brothers Jamie and Tony to live in. She spent nearly all the rest of the money fixing up the dump they lived in, no way was she letting the babies grow up in the squalor they all did. With her brother’s all contributing financially in legal jobs, she studied part time as well as helped Ian with the twins. They all lived well and no one ever went without, especially the children.

 

Being an Omega, Ian was not allowed to work or even go outside the home unescorted without his husband or an Alpha family member by his side. He couldn’t even take his own children to the clinic if they got sick unless one of them was home to go with. Because of the demeaning laws placed upon Omegas, Ian and the twins were never left alone. If Mandy was at college or Iggy was at work then either Colin stayed home or Jamie or Tony came over.

 

They all hated the laws that treated Omegas like second class citizens with no rights, like possessions. They all had terrible memories of their mother being arrested repeatedly for leaving the house without their father so she could buy them food or they would have all starved without the meagre scraps she was able to bring home. Whenever Terry brought her home after her numerous arrests he would beat her brutally, most of the time into unconsciousness. The police didn’t even question him when she was found dead in a lane near their home, she had a record for going out unescorted so they presumed she’d attracted the person who beat her to death, blamed her. Even gave their sympathy to the man who murdered her for losing his mate.

 

Her last thoughts as sleep took her this night was of her mother, the sweet nurturing woman who thrived whenever their father wasn’t home, who struggled to give them more.

 

 

******

 

 

She was in Ian’s bed yet again, he’d had a bad night so far and it was still early. She’d only recently calmed him back to sleep and was able to pull away from him just enough to reach her smokes. She really fucken needed one after listening to Ian cry out in panic for her shit head brother for probably the millionth time.

 

As much as she cursed Mickey for disappearing she couldn’t hate him, not even for what Ian was going through without him. Knowing what they both went through at the hands of their father and Ian always praising him to their twins she just couldn’t.

 

Iggy and her sometimes discussed the bond between Ian and Mickey whenever Ian would suddenly stop whatever he’d been doing and randomly comment without remembering what he’d said. It wasn’t often, maybe every few weeks but she recalled him saying ‘he’s trapped’ or ‘he’s fighting again’ but mostly he would chuckle and say, ‘he’s thinking about me’.

 

They speculated their bond may be closer than normal, possibly a soul bond from the comments Ian made and wondered if Mickey did the same wherever he was, however they never spoke to Ian about this or asked at the clinic. They kept it between themselves knowing if it was true it was rare and they didn’t want to attract any undue attention to Ian or their children.

 

As she did most nights while she held Ian in her arms she contemplated the last 8 years she’d known him.

_They’d met when he was 10 and she was 12 playing on the same baseball team. They were at practice and it was the first day Ian had joined and the team bully threw the ball at her hitting her on the head on purpose making her cry. Ian saw the whole thing and marched over to him punching him in the face knocking him on his ass. She went from crying to laughing in 2 seconds flat and from then until now they’d been best friends._

_When Mickey came to pick her up after practice he’d pissed himself laughing when she’d told him what’d happened before threatening to kill the bully if he came near her or Ian again. Ian was like 50 pounds dripping wet and the bully was at least double his size. They’d become friends too after that and the three of them were well known around the neighbourhood as trouble._

_Two years later when her and Mickey presented as Alpha’s Ian was so happy for her he’d cried. Her greatest fear was becoming an Omega like her mother and her father auctioning her off to the highest bidder. The three of them celebrated getting wasted and shooting targets in the abandoned buildings nearby._

_When her and Mickey were 16 and Ian turned 14 he presented Omega. To say everyone had been shocked was an understatement. Ian had shown all the signs of becoming an Alpha like his older sister and brother even with his sweet nature but from that day on his siblings changed._

 

_First thing Fiona did was kick Frank out permanently and changed the locks. Mandy could see the dollar signs in her eyes and now her nightmares became Ian’s. Next thing she did shocked them all again. She approached Mickey even knowing he was straight and offered to pay him to look after Ian during his heats and to protect him in public._

_Part of her thought he may hit her from the look on his face but after a few minutes of silence he agreed claiming Ian’s was his friend and he needed the money. She knew Ian was happy with his answer already suspecting he had a crush on her brother but at the time she had no idea Mickey was gay. The deal was made and from that day Ian was only allowed out the house with either Fiona, Lip, Mickey or herself, no one else knowing of the arrangements except them._

_As Ian had grown over the following 2 years he’d developed the appearance of an Alpha, even exhibiting some traits. He grew tall and developed a physique a lot of Alpha’s would envy. He went from cute puppy dog to really fucken hot drop dead gorgeous before her eyes. While his temperament had always been sweet he could still speak up for himself but quickly quieted when Fiona ordered. Unless you knew he was an Omega no one would guess from looks alone, only his scent gave him away. Fiona put him on birth control but didn’t want him to take suppressants, he had no choice but to obey._

_Ian never came back to their house with her after he presented so Terry never found out he was an Omega. When the 3 of them did walk around the neighbourhood most people went out of their way to avoid Mickey which worked in Ian’s favour too. Mandy spent most of her time now at the Gallagher’s to shut Fiona up if Mickey wasn’t with her. When her and Ian were upstairs in his room she couldn’t help but eavesdrop from the top of the stairs listening to Fiona bitch and moan about paying Mickey and the cost of the hotels every 3 months. Just before everything turned to shit she heard Fiona tell Lip she’d taken a deposit from some rich northsider to buy Ian for his son._

 

Mandy came back to herself feeling Ian getting restless next to her in bed, was her own fault really. Every time she remembered that day her throat would constrict and her breathing would speed up just like it did that day she’d heard Ian had been sold. She concentrated on her breathing until she felt her throat relax before going back to her thoughts.

 

_She’d made an excuse to Ian, said she forgotten she had to be home and ran all the way till she got to Mickey. Thank god, her father wasn’t home to see the state she was in or the state Mickey was in when she told him and his face became paler than it usually was._

_$200,000 was the going rate for an Omega like Ian and Fiona had already taken a 10% deposit with the rest to be paid in 6 months when Ian was to be married. They both knew male Omegas were rare but they were still shocked his family had sold him like that. As she watched the color return to Mickey’s face he walked out of the house and she didn’t see him for 2 days. Before Mickey came back she’d spent most of the time comforting Ian in private since Fiona had told him about the ‘arranged marriage’. She thought she couldn’t hate Fiona more than she did at that time but she’d been wrong._

_When he did come home she knew it was for Ian, he was due to start his heat in the next few days and Mickey had not forgotten when he was needed for the past 2 years. He refused to speak to her again about Ian and stayed in his room drinking until he got the call from Fiona to come get him._

_A few days after they were gone her father and brothers went on a run out of town so she went to stay with a guy she’d been seeing off and on. She’d texted Mickey letting him know and when she’d come home she found him beaten, pistol whipped and engaged to a Russian beta whore._

 

_Till this day, she can’t understand how oblivious she’d been. She’d gone to see Ian after Mickey told her to fuck off and slammed his door in her face. Fiona swore at her too. Apparently, Mickey and Ian had been jumped on their way home from the hotel and her brother, who was never allowed near Ian again had failed to protect him. Ian had clearly been attacked but nothing compared to Mickey. She told Fiona this, pointing out the extent of Mickey’s injuries but she didn’t care. She could still come see Ian but he wasn’t allowed out the house anymore._

_Over the next 8 weeks she’d spent most of her days and nights at the Gallagher’s babysitting Ian and his younger siblings. Fiona had gotten a new job and was busy fucking her rich boss so she paid Mandy to stay on the nights she didn’t come home which was most of them and Lip was in college so he hardly ever came home anymore. She didn’t care though, had readily accepted her offer so she could spend more time with Ian before she lost him forever._

_At first, she didn’t notice the changes in Ian they were so subtle. He wouldn’t talk about the attack but he did ask about Mickey everyday even if she hadn’t gone home. He seemed quieter and withdrawn but she put this down to him missing her brother. She even texted Mickey when she knew Fiona wouldn’t be home to come over but he never answered her text, was like he’d cut Ian out of his life never speaking of him again._

 

_She ended up snapping at Ian a few times when he’d questioned her repeatedly about Mickey getting married, she had no fucken idea why the he was doing it either and Ian was getting on her nerves. She’d also missed his frequent trips to the bathroom at first._

_Between watching the younger kids and making sure they didn’t starve she was exhausted. Was only a week or 2 before Mickey’s wedding that she’d noticed he kept disappearing and she’d always find him in the bathroom. A couple of times she heard him vomiting but he brushed it off saying he ate something that didn’t agree with him. At this point she was just too tired question him further._

 

Fuck, she was doing it again. Ian was fidgeting and holding onto her arm in a death grip. He was muttering in his sleep and she could just make out ‘home’. He must be dreaming cause he didn’t sound scared so she buried her face into the back of his neck till he calmed and she was able to drift off too.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write Mickey into the story this chapter but decided I wanted to start exploring how Ian has been welcomed into his new family, how they feel about him but not how he became a Milkovich just yet. 
> 
> This chapter is again in Mandy’s POV. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments... they make me want to continue writing.

 

 

Mandy had dropped the twins off at day care on her way to community college only to find out when she arrived that her 2 classes for the day had been cancelled. She decided to enjoy some rare alone time by going to a café she liked just off campus. After settling down with her favourite coffee, an extra large hazelnut macchiato and enjoying the early September sunshine at an outdoor table she pulled one of her text books out of her backpack deciding to get a head start on the coming weeks classes.

 

She was studying for her degree in business administration but because she was attending part time 3 days a week it would take her 6 years instead of 4 to complete. She’d just began her 3rd year and she was thankful she wasn’t full time. It was a really heavy course load but studying at home was made a lot easier with Ian’s help.

 

Another reason to hate the fucked up society they lived in, Ian would have breezed through her classes if only he was allowed or was an Alpha. His command of English and his organizational skills were wasted by only being able to run their household which would be frowned upon if anyone outside their family knew.

 

Even with his permanent disabilities thanks to her piece of shit father their home ran like clockwork. Besides child rearing, cooking and cleaning which were ingrained in Omega DNA and the need to please their mate which he didn’t have with Mickey missing, Iggy and herself had encourage Ian to do more when he came to live with them as a way to distract him, give him other things to focus on.

 

When she’d told Iggy how well Ian had done in school before he’d presented he’d asked Ian for his help getting his GED. By the time the babies arrived all her brothers had gotten their GED’s with Ian’s help. He’d helped them organize their chaotic lives from being criminals to hardworking members of society. From time management skills to weekly budgets, even learning to pay their own bills, he’d taught them all and they encouraged him, supported him wanting him to be more than what society dictated even if he could only do it in the privacy of their own home. They treated him like an equal but in public they had to comply with the law.

 

While the competitiveness still existed between all her siblings, they were all Alphas, it now held a supportive nature as well which had developed from Ian being in their lives. They’d all pushed each other into changing their lifestyles, the 2 innocent babies being the catalysts.

 

Iggy had become a bouncer in a nightclub in boystown when Ian was pregnant thinking it would make their marriage more plausible if Fiona tried to cause any more problems. With his previous illegal skills dealing drugs and having at least 10 boys at a time working for him he was a natural leader. 3 years later he was now the head of security for 2 of the clubs his boss owned.

 

Her other 3 brothers all worked in construction. Tony and Jamie were foremen and they all hoped Colin would be soon but he was the least driven of them all and seemed content as a general hand.

 

As she sipped her coffee casually, smoking her second cigarette since she’d arrived she observed the other people sitting at the nearby tables taking in the suns last reprieve just like herself and wondered if their lives were as settled and unpredictable at the same time as hers.

 

She tried to take Ian out for coffee every week or 2 and they’d spend most of the time people watching, quietly making up stories about the many strangers who walked by or were sitting nearby and giggling like they did when they were still teens. Her Alpha pride always got a boost whenever people would look at them together, sitting so close and casually holding hands with obvious envy on their faces for the Omega she ‘supposedly owned’. It never bothered Ian though and sometimes he’d play into it cheekily cuddling her close.

 

She forced herself to come back from her thoughts and back to the text book laying open and neglected before her, she spent enough time dwelling on the past every night as she kept Ian calm enough to sleep and she still had a few hours to kill before it was time to pick up the twins.

About an hour later and halfway through her second coffee which she’d regret when the caffeine buzz kicked into overdrive she received a text from Ian.

 

_Ian >>> Hey, hope I’m not bothering you but I need you to pick up a few things for me after your class. _

_Mandy >>> Class got cancelled, am just studying. Whatcha need?_

_Ian >>> I have to go back to the Sanctuary and I prefer my own toiletries, can you pick me up some?_

_Mandy >>> Sure, I’ll do it now before I pick up the twins xox_

_Ian >>> xoxox_

Fuck!

 

 

******

 

 

She couldn’t sleep in Ian’s bed with him that night, his scent was beginning to change if only slightly but enough to start effecting anyone in close proximity and she was still an Alpha. This was only the second time since the twins had been born that Ian’s suppressants had failed and Iggy always made sure he bought him the best ones available, so just like 2 ½ years ago when they’d failed her brother had booked Ian into an Omega Sanctuary, the one that didn’t allow Alphas anywhere past the gates and specifically for married Omegas whose Alpha couldn’t be with them for some reason. Iggy had called and booked Ian in immediately when he had asked telling the receptionist he was out of town so his sister would be bringing his husband to stay.

 

When the suppressants had failed the first time Iggy and Mandy had sat Ian down and offered him the choice of going to a sanctuary that had Alphas specifically trained to help Omegas through their heats but Ian said he couldn’t stomach the thought of being touched by another Alpha in that way so they’d gone with the other one that relied on toys only but left the Omega extremely unsatisfied and frustrated.

 

Sanctuaries were expensive, so were the suppressants they bought Ian but they never skimped when it came to him. Part of them was always reminded of their mother when it came to Ian. They had the same traits both being Omegas but they were something more. They both shared a fierceness not natural to Omegas towards their children, not that Omegas aren’t naturally nurturing but in the way that they weren’t afraid to stand up to an Alpha when it involved their offspring and with their immediate family more than once Ian had been able to calm her brothers from a petty squabble. He was always asked his opinion on family matters and no decision was ever made regarding the twins without Ian’s agreement. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind but when Iggy or herself were adamant about anything not regarding the twins he didn’t argue further.  

 

When Ian had been in hospital after the wedding that never happened the last thing she had said to Fiona when they’d had security escort her of the premises was to rib her for being so cheap knowing Ian was worth so much. The doctor had said she was surprised Ian hadn’t fallen pregnant sooner when Fiona had told her the name of the cheap ass birth control she’d bought him. It failed more than it worked the doctor had said. What they had found out after having Fiona removed was that it failed 100% of the time when a bond was made during heat.

 

A couple of weeks before college was due to restart she decided to bring up the topic of the twins going to child care part time. She’d been thinking about it a lot over the summer, together they were a handful for the both of them and they were too clever for their own good. They were just over 3 years old now, cheeky as hell and even Ian had mentioned they could do with more stimulation than what they were getting at home.

 

He’d been apprehensive at first but agreed there was only so much he could teach them at home. Between them they based most of the twin’s days on the complete opposite of what was given them. A small amount of TV time cartoon wise but they were more generous with nature programs that weren’t too violent. They also bought them toys like Lego, playdoh and puzzles, toys that helped them develop mentally. They went to the park daily weather permitting and tried to go out somewhere fun every few weeks like the zoo or other indoor activities child wise.

 

They also knew Mickey was their father, not Iggy and they’d decided to tell them the truth that they didn’t know where he was but they added if he knew about them he would be home. Ian and herself had taken plenty of pictures of the 3 of them together before he’d disappeared on her phone so they’d had them developed and on show for the twins to see, even put some in their room as much as it hurt Ian whenever he walked past one. They did comprehend that Iggy was ‘like’ their dad even if they called him Uncle like her other brothers but they knew he was the boss Uncle, the head of their family being the strongest Alpha with Mickey missing and he doted on them like they were his own.

 

It took them going to 4 different child care centres before they were satisfied dragging a reluctant and complaining Iggy with them as he was their father on paper and he had to give permission for them to attend but quietly, out of earshot he let Ian make the final decision.

 

College, child care and looking after their little terror twins without Ian for up to a week was her last thoughts as sleep pulled her under not far off sunrise.

 

 

******

 

 

When she’d taken him to the sanctuary first time she was able to tolerate his scent so she’d gone with him to meet one of the counsellors in the reception area at the front gate who was an Omega but in her 60s and well past her omegapause. This was the only job an Omega could undertake working in a sanctuary and only if well past her breeding life as well as unmated or widowed. She was satisfied that Ian would be as comfortable as he could be. If it wasn’t for the purpose of helping Omegas through their heat it would be a luxury retreat, it even gave spa treatments and massages after the ordeal of going through heat alone which she’d insisted Ian use.

 

But not this time, fuck no! Between Ian’s never-ending prattling and the scent emanating from him getting stronger by the minute, Mandy’s head was starting to swim all the while she was trying to concentrate on driving. Thankfully they were only about 10 minutes away but there was still time for her to run them off the road, either way she didn’t give a fuck right now.

 

She interrupted Ian’s fuck knows how long rant and snarled, “You sure you remembered deodorant this morning!?” She felt guilty the moment she’d snapped but Ian’s scent was starting to do things to her that she absolutely didn’t want to feel about her best friend and her twins mate.

 

She tried not to pay attention, to watch as Ian turned in his seat quickly, t-shirt riding up just enough so the side of his abs peaked out the bottom and saliva started to pool in her mouth. Fuck!

 

As he was reaching for his backpack he changed subjects rapidly going from the twins to rambling apologies. “Shit, sorry Mands. I put on extra when I realised it was happening so fast before we left home. It’s never been like this before without Mickey nearby. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He was already spraying more deodorant on trying to cover his scent while he spoke. He’d moved so quickly but to her it felt like a life time.  

 

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t but she could see the sanctuary in the distance now which gave her some relief from the guilt she was feeling, thoughts of doing very bad and really naughty things to… her mind was now fighting to shut down Ian’s scent was so intoxicating, her Alpha fighting to take over as she accelerated.

 

Suddenly she found herself coming to a stop. She jumped out the car and got as far away as she could but still remain close enough to hear Ian speaking. She had no recollection of their last few minutes travel but now she couldn’t stop looking at Ian and it wasn’t in lust.

 

He was outside the car standing beside the bonnet but appeared to be frozen while he looked at her, blankness in his eyes as he spoke. “He’s coming home… he’s coming home.” He repeated twice his voice completely void of any emotion before turning towards her with his half smile asking, “Please don’t forget to follow my schedule for the twins, I left it on the fridge and don’t forget to tell them I love them every night before bed.” He spoke so sweetly but she could hear his underlining sorrow at his forced separation from his children. It had been worse the last time but they’d been babies then.

 

She could tell he had no recollection of what he’d first said before telling her for the hundredth time to follow that damn schedule she knew like the back of her hand so she tried to smile and told him to go through the Omega entrance while she went to the reception entrance to pay for his stay waving him goodbye.

 

Unbelievably she hadn’t been pulled over on the drive home, she was sure she’d sped most of the way. She definitely swore and flipped off at least a dozen other drivers that had gotten in her way. Right now all she wanted, needed, was to get home and speak to Iggy, tell him what had happened on the way to the sanctuary. Thank fuck he’d taken the week off work to be home with his ‘husband’, his boss happily complying having his own husband besides the fact it was the law. Really, he’d taken the week off for the twins and to make Ian happy.

 

She was fit to explode by the time she pulled up in front of their house but knew she couldn’t go in, she’d scare the twins she was so worked up so she sent Iggy a text instead to come out to the car alone.

 

He got in the car taking her smoke out of her hand and inhaled deeply before asking seriously, “What tha fuck happened?” She could tell he smelt Ian’s strong scent still lingering even though she’d driven with all the windows down, the state she was in wouldn’t be helping either.

 

She could feel her body still buzzing, still craving the Omega as she pulled herself together enough to replay what had happened to her brother quickly. “Just before we got to the sanctuary Ian’s scent sort of exploded, I had trouble trying to control myself, he said it doesn’t happen that way without Mickey nearby. When we got there I was ready to rip his clothes off so I jumped out the car and got as far away from him as I could.” She was breathless towards the end, not quite sure if it was from speaking so many words so fast or the thought of Ian.

 

He looked at her disbelievingly so she continued. “That wasn’t the weirdest part. When he got out the car he had one of those episodes where he freezes and talks without remembering.” She lit another smoke when she noticed the one Iggy had taken off her had burnt away ready to burn his fingers and pointed to his hand.

 

He threw the smoke out the window before asking, “What did he say?” He didn’t sound curious, if she had to guess he sounded a little angry.

 

She repeated what Ian had said “He’s coming home… he’s coming home.” She paused for a second before continuing. “He said it completely blank just like the other times. When he came to he spoke about the twins like it’d never happened.” She said no more, simply waited for her older brother to respond.

 

He deadpanned. “We better get tha fuck ready then, I’ll call Tony and Jamie and ask them to come over tonight. It’s time we told them bout Ian’s episodes but don’t talk in front of the twins.”

 

 

******

 

 

The next day as Mandy was loading groceries into the car, twins secured in their booster seats she got a text.

 

_Iggy >>> Guess who just got home???_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that new fucken carpet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Mickey.... I don't know what else to say. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always thank you all for your kudos and amazing comments.

 

 

Mickey had done a lot of dumb fucking things in his 22 years alive but his biggest fuck up had been getting drunk at 9am in some dive bar the morning of his supposed fucken wedding to the Beta whore his father had paid to fuck him straight 4 years ago. 

At the time he hadn’t seen Ian for perhaps 8 weeks, the longest time they’d spent apart since first meeting as kids but even 1 day not together felt like torture since the last time he’d touched him, since they’d bonded and everything had turned to shit so he’d done the only thing he could think of that fucked up morning. He’d gone to a bar to drink and think, not a good combination for a Milkovich.

By the time he was ready to leave, some sort of half assed plan in his head to be with Ian it had all gone wrong. He was making his way to the door intent on getting to Mandy knowing she’d help, probably even improve on his plan and not paying attention when he’d walked into someone. 

Naturally his first response was to shove the guy out of his way and telling him to fuck off, he was on a mission now and time was running out but he’d pushed another Alpha. He had a good few inches on him, probably Ian’s height but he was obviously weaker than him, his pheromones piss weak compared to his own but he’d obviously been chatting up some skanky looking Beta so he’d shoved him back not wanting to lose face no doubt.

Big fucken mistake. Mickey nearly laughed when he hardly swayed on his feet drunk and all but he was already on edge, psyched up and feeling an intense need to get to Ian so even though the other Alpha had started to back off when his own scent hit him he’d punched him, and punched him and punched him. 

At the time his brain only registered ‘this fucker won’t go down’ not realising his back was against a bar stool and he’d actually knocked him out first punch. The only luck he’d had that day was forgetting his switch blade at home or the charges would have been worse. 

When he finally realised the guy was knocked out he felt himself get tackled to the ground by 2 Alphas who happened to be off duty officers. 

The next few days were a blur. He found out later when he’d woken in the jail infirmary that he’d passed out in booking, been taken to hospital for a cat scan which found nothing so they’d sent him back having no reason to keep him in there. He’d spent 2 days’ unconscious waking with a throbbing head ache that took months to fully go away. The infirmary doctors had no explanation for the state he’d been in.

After 6 days in the infirmary he was taken to court for arraignment where he was refused bail but he found out he’d been charged with a felony assault. He’d been offered a call as he wasn’t in condition to make one when he was arrested but he felt so angry, so pissed off with himself knowing he was gonna be staying for a long time that he told the guard to shove the call. 

What was the point… he’d never be able to ‘rescue’ Ian now. He couldn’t stop Fiona from behind bars, he even felt to despondent to call his own twin. Instead he wallowed in his own pain and self pity, ached desperately for the part of him that was missing, his mate, his Ian.

He been sentenced to 2-7 years, ended up serving 4 due to bad behaviour. He’d spent most of his time working out and getting into fights. He’d been lucky as a teen that he hadn’t gone to juvie but the record he’d still managed to get and undoubtedly his last name didn’t help his sentence. 

He spent the whole time he was locked up thinking about Ian, praying the rich northside fuck that bought him for his son rejected him when they sensed his bond to another but he knew that never stopped Omegas being sold before. Ian consumed his every waking thought and he knew his dreams/nightmares were of him too. He was so overcome with guilt that he punished himself by not even trying once to contact his own twin, the closest person to him except for Ian. He just hoped she knew where Ian was when he got home, he’d made up his mind 4 years ago not to lose him and he was determined to find him now that he was out.

******

Now after a four hour bus trip home he found he couldn’t go in. He lit up his third smoke since he’d gotten to the street outside his home pacing back and forth along its length. Home, he scoffed to himself. What a fucken joke. This shit hole had never been a home. It was nothing but a house of horrors. Only things he ever really cared for in that dump was Mandy and his mom, maybe his brothers at times but mom had been gone a long time now. Taken away by the same monster that had taken Ian from him too.

It also held his last memories of Ian, kissing Ian, caressing Ian then his father attacking Ian then himself when he tried to protect him. His father pointing a gun at Ian’s head giving him no choice but to do as he ordered. He would never forget the look on Ian’s face, the tears running down his face or the blood which trailed down his chest standing out so harshly against his pale freckled skin. 

He saw Ian’s face covered in tears and blood often while he was locked up. Used it as a focus when he worked out, fought other inmates and grew stronger. Eventually he was left alone except for the odd dick head that didn’t believe an Alpha his size possessed so much strength. He’d been stronger than his brothers when he’d left, he was no doubt stronger than his piece of shit father now. 

Fuck, he found himself now fighting back the tears he’d fought for the last 4 years, not once shedding a tear while locked up but now he felt he might explode when he wondered where and how Ian was. 

His father had threatened to kill Ian if he didn’t marry the whore but he’d kept away from him and Fiona had confined Ian to the house never to be left alone so he would have been safe. He had to be safe or his life would be over too. He would never forgive himself if somehow his father had hurt Ian, he would kill him with his bare hands if he ever touched him again. He knew for a fact he was now a stronger Alpha than his father and he’d make sure he knew it too. 

Fuck he needed more time. Time to pull himself together. Time to think clearly. Time to just bite the fucken bullet and storm in there and tell his father what he thinks of him, who he loves and that no matter what he does to him it will never change. 

Fuck this shit, was already 4 years too late, he wasn’t wasting another minute on the old bastard. 

He threw the butt of his smoke carelessly onto the ground in the street and made his way determinedly to the front gate pausing with his hand not quite touching it as he took in the view before him slightly startled. 

He moved back a few steps looking up at the house then back at the yard and stairs and realised, yes this was his house but fuck the yard was clean, no rubbish in sight. The outside of the house had been painted and no windows were broken. The stairs looked new, front porch appeared empty from where he stood and the front door was newly painted a deep red. 

Nearly as soon as it entered his head they’d all moved and left him than he heard the unmistakable sounds of his brothers laughing and jeering each other. Fuck it, that was his cue to move so he entered the gate and made his way up the stairs to the door and paused.

******

The door flew open to his touch, unlocked as usual when Mickey entered. He could hear the sounds of car racing and laughing. They were playing the Xbox it seemed, not much changed there for a week day. First thing he noticed when he entered the living room was all his brothers sitting there playing, drinking and passing a joint around. Second thing he noticed was that he had never seen his house so clean. It was spotless except for a few beer cans and an ashtray on the new coffee table. He then realised that everything looked new and clean. Not a fucken gun or knife in sight, no fucken weapons anywhere he looked. Even the walls were freshly painted he noticed as his eyes scanned the room trying to reconcile what he was seeing with the shithole he’d grown up in and was that new fucken carpet!? If his brothers weren’t in front of him he would have thought he’d walked into the wrong house. He made a grunting noise to let them know he was there and as one they turned and just stared at him. Iggy, Colin, Jamie and Tony. 

They stared, he stared, why the fuck were they all just staring! They reminded Mickey of a comedy routine. Why the fuck are they just staring, so when Iggy spoke it threw him and his eyes locked onto his.

“Take your fucken shoes off!” Iggy snapped at him. 

He was so used to taking orders for the last 4 years that he instantly followed his brothers command, cause that’s what it fucken sounded like, a command. 

He took off his old worn shoes and turned around to place them against the wall and saw a shoe rack with not one pair of old shoes on it. He placed his shitty looking ones in an empty spot then turned back around to the side show still watching him intently.

“What!?” He spat at them.

“Where tha fuck you been Mick!?” Iggy spat right back at him.

“Was locked up. Where tha fuck you think I’ve been for the last 4 fucken years aye, on fucken holiday! Pass that here fuck ya.” He reached over the back of the lounge and grabbed the just started joint out of Colin fingers savouring the first inhale after 4 years without. 

When he was done he looked back to his brothers, why the fuck were they all still staring at him? He asked them annoyingly, “What the fuck are you all looking at? Have I got something on my face? Why the fuck are you all staring at me for assholes?” Self consciously he ran his free hand over his face just in case he did have something on it. 

He was surprised when his timider brother Colin spoke not sounding quite so timid anymore. “You ain’t got a room no more. Sofa’s yours now, turns into a bed but your shit is still here in my room down in the basement.” Colin spat at him as he went to the fridge for more beer. “Catch.” He said chucking a beer at a stunned Mickey.

Jamie and Tony then got up off the sofa and shoved past him to the shoe rack shaking their heads. He could sense their anger which put him on alert as he moved further into the house and away from them. After they both had their shoes on they glared at him in tandem then walked out the front door slamming it behind them.

He tried to regain control of whatever the fuck was going on and snarled, “Which ever one of you moved into my room can fuck the hell out, I’m home now so get your shit out.”

Iggy stood up and stalked towards him, a blank look on his face, trying to hold back his emotions. “Really Mick? You up and take off. Locked up or what the fuck ever. You couldn’t even call. Let us know where the fuck you are? If you’re even alive?” Voice rising on the last question.

He raised his voice back. “What are you my fucken wife I gotta let you know where I’m at? Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you! We’re the ones that was here cleaning up the fucken mess you left behind. The mess we are all still looking after, especially me so fuck you very much!” Iggy threw back at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about? The whore dad wanted me to marry? Fuck her, I didn’t knock her up. Not my fucken problem.” He tried to dismiss. 

“We know that dummy. She’s long fucken gone. I’m talking bout dad and Ian? Remember them hmmm?” Iggy asked him mockingly. 

Mickey’s mind started racing. What the fuck. Do they know about him and Ian? Was Ian ok? Shit. Fuck. He started backing up towards the door ready to run. He had to get to the Gallagher’s and check on Ian. He’d kill them if they’d hurt him. He could feel rage starting to take over when a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump. 

Iggy now spoke to him quietly, a softness taking over his features. “Aye. Calm the fuck down Mick. We aint done shit to Ian and we ain’t gonna do shit to you. We aren’t fucken dad. He’s gone now and he won’t be coming back so just calm the fuck down. Here, light this up and chill the fuck out.” Iggy started shoving a fat joint at Mickey’s chest.

“Where the fuck is dad anyway?” He asked while lighting up. 

“Attempted murder. Got life. Died unexpectedly…” Iggy smirked. “Not that he would want to see any of us except to kill us after what went down at your supposed wedding.”

“What happened? Where’s Mandy? He didn’t hurt her, did he?” He knew his dad would go after his twin to punish him, hurt him. 

“She’s fine now. Had a broken arm and a few bruises. We all did after Dad tried killing Ian at your wedding.” He said calmly.

Mickey felt his legs give out under him as he sat down hard on the floor. He barely managed to get out. “He ok? Is he at his place?”

He felt Colin pull him up off the floor and sit him in an arm chair as he spoke quietly. “Mandy will be home soon then she’ll explain.”

Mickey just sat there as his brothers just watched him. What the hell had fucken happened? His mind drifting from the weed he’d smoke thankfully.

A few minutes later he vaguely heard a car pull up out the front and a horn toot. He thought he heard Iggy speaking to him, but he couldn’t understand anything coming out of his mouth. Next thing he knew he felt him punch him in the arm. 

“When they come in just shut your fucken mouth and don’t say a word, you hear me Mickey!” That sounded like a threat. What the hell was going on. “I mean it Mickey, keep your mouth shut till I tell you it’s ok to speak.” Iggy growled at him.

At least Iggy had gone back to calling him Mickey he thought as he sat there trying to pull himself together. He then noticed there was children’s stuff stacked neatly on shelves and on the floor in the corner of the room. Didn’t they say the whore left? Mandy must have gotten herself knocked up while he was gone. That shit looked expensive he thought and couldn’t help but smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hair and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted names close to both Mickey and Ian but ones I hadn’t seen in any stories before. I apologise if I have used names already given but I haven’t come across them myself and I intend to use them in other stories too.
> 
> I’m a huge fan of the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K Hamilton and one of her main characters is named Micah. I got Minah’s name from Bram Stoker’s Dracula but in the book her name is spelled Mina. And yes, I love Vampires but the bloody violent kind, not the sparkly kind unless their eyes are red no offence, however I did read the books and watch the movies.
> 
> Thanks all for your comments, kudos and support.

 

 

Mickey watched his brothers walk out the house smiling, their demeanours had completely changed from how they were a few minutes earlier towards him into something he didn’t know they were capable of. Something he’d only seen hints of from his brothers when they were children, a look of joy and tranquillity he’d only shared with Mandy and Ian when they were younger and alone but never at home in front of their father or in front of anyone else for that matter. 

Why the fuck were they so damn pleased Mandy had come home from shopping? Were they really that fucken hungry? He wouldn’t mind something that wasn’t poured out of a bag and served on an assembly line himself.

Still food could wait as he tried to take in more of what was around him and his brothers strange behaviour. He couldn’t equate his life from 4 years ago to what he was now seeing, his head not able to comprehend the extreme differences all around him from the house and how it now looked, his brothers actually looking clean and wearing half decent clothes compared to the ingrained fear of his father storming through the door into the cesspool they’d be born into. He really was confused as fuck, felt like he’d stumbled into an episode of The Twilight Zone but he was the main star. 

It wasn’t long before his brothers were back, both holding numerous shopping bags in each hand and placing them on the dining table. His eyes followed Iggy back out the door then were caught up watching Colin start cleaning up the coffee table, taking away the empty beer cans and the ashtray, even coming back out with spray and a cloth to wipe it down. 

This whole show he was witnessing was totally wigging him out. Colin was now putting away the groceries with care and not just chucking things into cupboards and was that fucken fruit!? Colin was really putting fruit into a heavy looking glass bowl on the table. He was sure he could also see him pulling vegetables from the bags as well.

He was also picking up a familiar scent when he was distracted by the sound of a child squealing and giggling, not a common occurrence around their house but he couldn’t be fucked turning and looking out the window, he was still trying to work out what he’d come home to. He was also pretty sure he could hear Mandy’s voice but wasn’t able to make out her words. He figured it must be her kid making all that racket, she was a noisy fucker too when they were young.

His nerves were now getting the better of him at the thought of her getting closer. He felt a light sweat break out all over his body knowing his sister, his hot-blooded twin would be more than furious at him for not contacting her for the last 4 years, she could be scary as fuck when she wanted to be.

“Shoes!” Iggy call out playfully as the giggles he’d heard earlier came through the front door as he quickly averted his gaze to the TV which was now switched off, hopeful Mandy wouldn’t lose her shit if her kid was there.

He caught movement out the corner of his eye and turned back towards the voices on high alert expecting Mandy but was instead greeted by a high pitched shrieking voice, “Micah, Daddy’s home!” Blasted through his skull as he saw 2 little red headed children rambling towards him and gawking like he was some exhibit in the zoo.

Iggy must have put something extra in that last fucken joint he’d smoked cause he was definitely hallucinating. He could see Mandy and himself as small kids, their exact faces before him but both had Ian’s striking red hair and green eyes.

He didn’t notice how the house went deadly quiet but he could feel numerous eyes watching him, making him uncomfortable as he tried to work out if what the fuck he was seeing was real or not but fuck it must be cause the boy with his face was moving closer to him slowly and gazing fixedly into his eyes. 

His whole body felt weak as his mind struggled to accept what he was seeing. He was so fucken grateful he was still seated when the boy who was nearly touching him opened his mouth to speak.

“You made my Daddy cry.” He hollered at him so earnestly as he reared his arm back and socked him in the eye.

******

He wasn’t angry, he was fucken dumbfounded is what he was as the house seemed to abruptly fill with noise and movement. Mandy was in front of him in a flash sweeping the boy into her arms totally ignoring him sitting there before storming away, door slamming in her wake. The little girl was now in Iggy’s arms wriggling around excitedly as his brother grinned at him not trying too hard to hide his amusement.

He unconsciously clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in as Iggy squatted down before him seating the girl with Mandy’s face on his knee. She was squeezing Iggy’s cheeks together making his lips pucker as he spoke unintelligently. 

“Dats my Daddy.” He watched as she took one hand off his brother’s cheek and pointed directly at him leaning forward trying to touch his chest but didn’t have the reach, her small hand landing on his leg before she pulled it back.

Words finally made it past his lips but just above a whisper. “What did she say?” His eyes flicked between the little girl and his brother fuck knows how many times but he still couldn’t accept what she’d now said, twice?

Iggy smirked at him. “This is your daughter Minah and the killer right hook belongs to your son Micah. He gave you a nice baby shiner there Mick, strong Milkovich genes aye!” He said to him proudly.

Minah fussed in Iggy’s arms till he let her go then she climbed onto Mickey’s lap making him freeze. He’d never had a child sit on him before, never had no interested in them honestly but this one scared him more than any of the Alphas he’d been locked up with. She made herself comfortable then gently poked his eye which he could feel was a tad bruised and a little sore to her touch but he didn’t stop her, he couldn’t take his eyes off her now as she frowned at him with his sisters face and his mate’s green eyes.

His eyes welled unknowingly as she continued to prod under his eye before she began to rub her tiny hand across his face. “Why you cry Daddy?” She asked him worriedly.

He rubbed one hand over his face alongside hers feeling the wetness she’d missed. He hadn’t even realised he was crying it had been so long. Right after his sentencing was the last time he’d allowed that side of him to show even knowing no one was around to witness his tears before burying them down as deep as he could in order to survive where he’d now found himself.

But now he found himself needing a reason, an explanation but there were just so many. He settled on one he knew Mandy would’ve liked to hear when they were kids and discovered he didn’t even have to try to smile while he answered her question. “Cause you’re just so pretty.” 

It seemed to be the right one when she blushed ever so slightly and let out a giggle before leaning the side of her body onto his, her head resting on the left side of his chest as light as a feather and pulled his arm around her taking hold of his hand and examining his tattooed fingers. 

He ached to touch her red hair that was exactly the same shade as Ian’s but long and thick in a messy braid, strands hanging loose. He could smell it so strongly under his nose, sweet like some type of berry but a part of him was still too scared of the child on his lap even if she seemed to have no problem at all touching him. 

“Minah, snack time.” The tender voice of his sister coming from across the room broke through his thoughts as his daughter? flew off his lap and skipped her way to the dining table climbing onto a seat. He’d never heard Mandy use that voice with anyone except Ian, another thing they’d shared.

His watched as Minah ate what looked like pieces of fruit as she watched him back, legs swinging in the air below her, his sister’s grin on her face till she looked away and across the table sticking her tongue out at her brother who was scowling at her, his own cranky look on his face. He might have laughed at the similarities between him and his sister at the same age if the situation were different but they definitely wouldn’t be eating fruit, they’d be lucky to be eating anything in the afternoon let alone dinner.

He hadn’t realised his son, Micah if he remembered correctly had come back out of what he presumed was the children’s room, his old room he’d been so entranced by Minah. Mandy sat between them in their father’s old seat glaring daggers at him. Fuck he was glad the kids were there, he was sure they were the only reason he was still breathing. How proud Mandy would be to know he had men twice his size avoid him out of fear when he’d been locked up but the way she now looked at him gave him pause.

Trying to focus on multiply things was fucking with him, he usually only had one thing to be wary of when home and his brother had told him he was dead. He hadn’t even noticed that Iggy was still sitting on the floor by his chair until he stood up and spoke to him. How did he suddenly lose his ability to scan a fucken area 20 times bigger than their house only that morning? 

“Let’s go for a smoke.” He said casually.

Gratefully he got up for the first time since Mandy and the kids had gotten home, no idea how long ago that was and followed Iggy to his bedroom. He strolled behind him unable to walk with his usual strut on the carpet. It felt strange under his socked feet, the traction to soft and no fucken way did he want to risk slipping and landing on his ass for a second time that day, especially with Mandy still glaring at him.

Closing the door behind him he pulled out his smokes lighting one before it nearly fell from his mouth luckily sticking to his bottom lip. “What the fuck happened here!?” He twisted his body taking it all in.

“Do you have any idea how fucken annoying an Omega can be?” A mixture of amusement and pissed came through his words but he took no mind, surprised by his brother’s room that was so neat with his bed made and no naked pictures of girls on the walls.

The word Omega registered in his brain. Besides having his own smallish crush on Ian before he’d presented it only got worse those first few months before his first heat, before they’d become intimate when Ian’s Omega traits begun to come forth. After the shock of Ian not being an Alpha and Fiona’s proposition it only took him a few weeks to fully comprehend what that could mean when Ian’s behaviour towards him started to change. 

Iggy nudged him in the ribs breaking his thoughts, “So umm, we gotta talk man.” He could sense seriousness in his tone but he needed to know something first.

He struggled with his next words, brittle to his own ears. “They’re about 3, right? When were they born?” Twins just like him and Mandy and he’d missed so much already.

“Born the 6th May so yeah, their 3 and a bit.” He could tell his brother loved them by the way he spoke. 

As much as it was killing him knowing about his twins and what he’d missed his mind was thrown back into a spiral at the thought of Ian. He would have already lost it if it wasn’t for them, the shock of meeting his kids had held him back but his resolve was now crumbling. He’d been so worked up since getting on that bus this morning to come home, spent the last 4 years obsessing about his mate and hunting him down. 

From the look on his brother’s face he knew he’d been hit by a wave of pheromones he could no longer hold in, didn’t help he’d spent the last 4 years exuding them. Being the youngest didn’t stop him being the most dominate, they’d all known their father was the only one stronger than him when he’d ‘vanished’. He’d watched men twice his size cower before him for years now and his brother was no fucken exception.

Voice consumed now with menace unable to be kept in, “I smelt him, near the kid’s toys, walking up the hallway, so where tha fuck is he hmmm?”

“He’s safe Mick, just don’t wig out when I tell you.” He pleaded to his brothers rage. 

Mickey leaned back against the bedroom door arms folded indicating to his brother his willingness to listen. He’d worked out already Iggy had been looking after Ian, Mandy and the others too, now he needed to know the story, what the fuck had been happening.

Iggy inhaled his smoke deeply before speaking. “He’ll be home Monday, his suppressants failed so I had no fucken choice but to send him to a Sanctuary.”

Mickey berated. “You sent my mate away to be fucked by another Alpha!?” He asked in disbelief.

Iggy scoffed, his own anger at his brother now building. “HE chose to go to one of them ones without Alphas so HE could torment the fuck out of himself for days or would you have preferred he stay home in a house full of fucken Alphas aye!” 

Mickey stayed silent, unable to answer but seething and running a hand across his face as Iggy stared at him defiantly before snapping. “What? What? You have no right to get judgemental with me! You gonna tell me you never bent no one over in the last 4 fucken years hmmm! You become some fucken saint? Well you’d be the first fucken Alpha not to so don’t tell me what to do with MY. FUCKEN. HUSBAND!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the delay in updating but life got a little bit too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try not to take so long between this and the next one.
> 
> Not a long chapter but a few memories from Mickey.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos and support:)

 

 

“Take the twins down the road to Tony and Jamie’s place now!” Mandy ordered Colin the moment she heard Iggy’s door close behind him and Mickey. They must have sensed something was up she guessed when they didn’t ask questions like they normally would or cause a fuss, they simply moved towards the front door and let Colin help them on with their shoes and left. 

The moment the 3 of them were out the door Mandy flew into her room and grabbed something out of her bed side draw she was positive she was gonna need before standing outside Iggy’s room with her ear pressed to the door so she could hear while holding the item in her right hand firmly, her left hand hovered over the door knob. 

She was an expert at eavesdropping in this house after years of being alert to the slightest noise that might warn her of her father’s rage and give her and Mickey enough time to either hide or risk the drop from the window of whoever’s room they were currently taking cover in. They’d accumulated many scrapes and bruises over the years but miraculously no broken bones.

She could hear their conversation and could easily pick up her twin’s anger exuding from him. She felt sorry for other brother but at the same time she felt proud of him for standing up to Mickey who was so obviously the strongest of them now, 4 years of prison no doubt enhancing what they all knew he’d become. 

She debated with herself if it was time she should just fucken enter the room when she heard Mickey bellow at Iggy but she held herself back when she heard him begin to reply, however when she heard Iggy roar ‘MY FUCKEN HUSBAND!’ she barrelled into the bedroom as fast as she could and found herself frozen for at least 10 or 20 seconds, she wasn’t quite sure before she could bring herself to act. 

She was immediately smacked in the face by pheromones smothered in fury and anxiety flowing from both her brothers as they went nearly punch for punch for a few brief seconds, blood already running down both their faces as they fought like savage dogs before Mickey got the upper hand clearly the more dominate even though he was the smaller. A deep growling noise seeping from between his lips as his ire increased.

When Iggy cowered momentarily he gave Mickey the opportunity to head butt him hard knocking him backwards onto his bed while Mickey jumped agilely on top of him resting a knee on his chest and punching him in the face repeatedly. This in turn snapped Mandy out of her daze as she raised her hand.

She shot her twin with her taser gun sending 30,000 volts into his back, the only type of weapon they now kept in the house that she knew of causing him to seize upwards for fucks knows how long, time seemed to slow down. A perverse pleasure ran through her while she inflicted pain on her twin, she was so furious with. When the taser hit the end of its cycle he collapsed forward onto Iggy who let out a whoosh of air when Mickey connected with him. She then tentatively moved towards them climbing onto the bed and removed the two electrodes that had penetrated her brother’s back before pushing him off Iggy who was clearly out for the count.

Mickey wasn’t unconscious but he wasn’t moving any body part except for his eyes which looked more hurt than anything. Probably didn’t expect that to happen, especially his sister behind the weapon but she found she couldn’t stop glaring at him. She was far from satisfied and fully intended on making that known. Barely holding back her anger as she glanced down at her other brother briefly before she spat at her twin, “If it wasn’t for him!” She shrieked while pointing at Iggy from her kneeling position alongside him, “You wouldn’t have any children right now, fuck…! You wouldn’t even know where Ian was or if he was safe or fuck knows how he was being treated since you’ve been gone so you better chill the fuck out!” She was trembling by the time she’d finished yelling.

That seemed to do the job as he slowly reached his hand across Iggy searching for hers which she reluctantly grasped. She was still angry, wanted to throttle him but that didn’t mean her feelings towards him lessened, they’d always been the closest and always would be. She held onto his hand for a few seconds squeezing it before letting go and getting off the bed. She wanted to help him move to her room, Iggy needed her more right now and she wanted him out of sight.

After she’d dumped him in her bed she grabbed a wet cloth and a frozen bag of peas before going to Iggy’s room to attend to him, she’d deal with Mickey later.

******

“If it wasn’t for him… “You wouldn’t have any children right now, fuck…! You wouldn’t even know where Ian was or if he was safe or fuck knows how he’d been treated since you’ve been gone so you better chill the fuck out!”

Mandy’s words kept reverberating through his skull on repeat. The way he’d treated his brother when he’d obviously done whatever he could to ensure Ian’s and the twins safety ate away at his soul, like a knife had been plunged directly into his heart. 

He could admit it was his fault even if Iggy had provoked him unintentionally, how could he not know the outcome when he’d made that statement about Ian being his fucken husband. Maybe if he, himself had the time process that information or the control to realise what would have happened to Ian if it wasn’t for his brother the outcome might have been different.

Without him there when whatever had gone down at the wedding, his brother had obviously stepped up to protect Ian, had somehow gotten him away from Fiona and found a way to legally wed him and in turn saved his children as well that he was sure she wouldn’t have wanted to keep knowing the money she’d be missing out on.

Ian had absolutely no fucken rights, was at the mercy of his sister and her greed. Now he really needed to know exactly what had happened with his father, Mandy and obviously all his brothers that day but now he’d have to wait for all this shit to calm down. Hopefully Mandy would tell him when she’d finished with Iggy but then again maybe she’d make him wait she was so pissed off with him.

He had no inclination to move right now enjoying the scent of his sister that had comforted him growing up, his body relaxing for the first time since he’d gotten home. He reached for the smokes Mandy had sitting on her bedside table lighting one up before letting himself think about Ian, reminiscing about their relationship when it became more, how it had all begun after Fiona’s proposition. 

At first, he didn’t really notice, after all Ian was the only person besides Mandy who could say whatever they wanted to him without fear of being punched and not in a good way. He would make small comments about his clothes telling him to change into something that had only been worn once or even twice, he even found himself doing it after a while without being asked and when they were alone Ian would touch him subtly. His feelings went from a crush to something more that both astonished and frightened him, made him want Ian even more and daydream that they could one day be more.

When it was just the 2 of them, which had been happening a lot since Mandy had taken a liking to fucking they would go nearly every day to the abandoned buildings to shoot or just hang out. Ian would praise him even when his shots weren’t so accurate or he’d stolen some good weed off his brothers. Previously Ian would brag his shots were better, rub them in his face but he’d slowly eased back only commenting occasionally when he’d made an exceptionally good one. Just like with his clothes he found himself wanting to praise Ian in return whenever his shots were on target just to see the delight in his eyes.

Not long before Ian’s first heat, maybe only a few weeks, whenever they found themselves alone they began to gravitate towards each other instinctively, to either stand or sit so close together they could feel each other’s breath. He found himself needing physical contact with Ian constantly but he didn’t let it go beyond holding him in his arms and gently nuzzling into his neck no matter how much the scent that now emanated from Ian drove him wild. 

The fact that Ian never lost his edge, could still give him his opinion and rib him back made him all the more special. He had no interest in being with someone who was a yes/no type who couldn’t think for themselves. He would have wanted to be with Ian even if he had presented Alpha or Beta, although his own Alpha pride shone proudly at the fact he’d attracted such a highly prized Omega.

Thoughts of Ian also brought thoughts of his mother to the forefront. The saying, ‘he married a woman just like his mom’ or in his case a man and not quite married was a fair description when you compared the type of Omega they both were. His Mom was opinionated and defensive when it came to him and his siblings even knowing the outcome would be violent and he was sure Ian was the same way with their children. She had a fire inside her unlike most Omegas and no matter how many times his piece of shit father put her down, tried to douse that spark that made her unique she never gave up.

That being said he would never lay a hand on Ian and would kill any fucker who tried. He was still an Alpha though and at times he did shut him down if he seriously didn’t agree with something he said or wanted to do. When that had happened, when his nature had come forth it was always in his belief of what was in Ian’s best interest or when he was feeling particularly possessive. Neither of them could fight that part of who they were and Ian never held it against him, his Omega thrived whether he liked it or not.

When they’d last been together after they’d bonded and Ian’s heat had ended, his father catching them fucking on the lounge he’d done the only thing he could do at that time to protect Ian, he’d used their bond against him. His father took what he’d said as him simply being fucked straight when he’d ordered Ian to ‘stay the fuck away from him’. 

From what he knew so far, what Iggy had said about their Dad trying to kill Ian at his fucked up wedding just proved how strong he could be when needed. The pregnancy would have been the reason he’d fought against his order to stay away from him, an Omega shouldn’t be able to go against their bonded Alpha after such a direct command but Ian had, his mother had too.

He was on his 4th or 5th smoke when he was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the kids outside his door. He could hear Mandy herding them into their room, his old room for ‘story time’ and Minah asking where he was. Her words and the way she’d asked, like she really wanted to see him made him feel like an Elephant was sitting on his chest crushing him to death but with guilt.

The door softly swung open making him jump off the bed fists clenched ready to go again if that’s what Iggy was fucken looking for but it wasn’t him it was Colin who barely looked at him and never said a word, he simply put a plate with a few slices of pizza on it down on the bed with a couple of bottles of beer before he left the room as quietly as he entered.

Fucken great, now no one’s probably gonna talk to him. Welcome the fuck home Mickey! At least they hadn’t forgotten to feed him, he hadn’t noticed he was hungry until he’d smelt it up close. He ate faster than was healthy downing 2 bottles of beer one after another and wishing for more. When he was done eating he sat back on Mandy’s bed and hoped she didn’t make him wait too much longer. 

She didn’t. She entered the room like a fucken storm chucking a towel at his head and snarling, “Go have a fucken shower while I change the sheets you bled all over asshole!” He was done for the day, not bothering to argue with her he did as she’d ‘commanded’ him as fast as he could hoping to finally know what had happened 4 years ago.

After painfully washing away all the dried blood off his face then a quick wash of his body, he was surprised to see a pair of sweats and a t-shirt sitting on the bathroom vanity waiting for him. He towelled off before getting dressed and making his way back to Mandy’s room finding her sitting in a pair of sweats herself and smoking a joint.

“Pass that the fuck here.” He said bluntly as he sat down on the bed next to her and took it when she held it out to him. They both sat in comfortable silence passing the joint back and forth, another one entering the rotation when they’d finished. Fuck he’d missed her, even if she had tasered him only a couple of hours earlier.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, MAJOR CHARACTER INJURY & PANIC ATTACKS*
> 
> Mandy's memories of the wedding are written in Italics. I found this very difficult to write, please be aware of the trigger warnings for this chapter.

 

 

They were laying side by side on Mandy’s bed, shoulders touching, breaths in sync as they listened to the whispering of tiny voices coming through the baby monitor on the bed side table. The words were indistinguishable and slowly tapered off over time until sound no longer came through.

 

Mandy was far from ready to share with her twin what had happened that day and the following days, weeks, months, years but he deserved to know what had occurred, especially that day. His wedding day to the Russian whore he’d never shown up for but Ian had so now she had to relive the worst time of her life when she’d nearly lost her best friend, fought to keep him safe.

 

Reluctantly she spoke hoping for the answer she knew wouldn’t come. “You sure you’re ready, maybe take some more time to settle in, a few days perhaps.” As angry as she still was she’d missed the comfort of her twin, her body naturally gravitated towards him as she moved onto her side and rested her head on his chest, his arm moving under her to hold her close.

 

She could feel his unease clouding the air, “Don’t gotta choice, do I? Ian… fuck, I have to know Mandy, please.” He spoke softly, anxiety lacing his words.

 

“I’ll tell you but first I need to know what happened to you that day, how did you end up locked up for 4 fucken years Mick?” She failed to keep the lingering resentment she still felt towards him when she’d asked but listened to his story carefully wrapping her arm around his waist as he spoke.

 

She listened to his story and wished he’d spoken to her first before going off and getting drunk but decided not to tell him off knowing what he’d find out soon enough about that day. However, her curiosity piqued when he told her how he’d passed out in booking and remained unconscious for 2 days without a medical explanation and taken months to recover from the headache he’d had when he’d come around.

 

Ian was unconscious for 2 days, he had also suffered from constant headaches for months afterwards but she wasn’t ready to share that with him just yet deciding to discuss it with Iggy first. What where the odds they’d both be in the same condition at the same time, same day? She wondered if he also had moments when he’d blanked out and spoken with no recollection but she had no way of knowing, no one to ask.

 

It was time now and just like her mind had done a million times before she went back to that day.

 

 

******

 

 

_The hall was full of her father’s friends, associates and Russian whores all waiting for a wedding she had never imagined would happen when her father demanded she go find her twin while her brothers looked on with as much confusion on their faces as her. Who the fuck gets married to some whore they may have accidently knocked up and what were the chances it was even his?_

_She made her way down to the basement already knowing he was supposed to be waiting there until it was time but she couldn’t find him. She made her way to the other door which led to the street, he was probably outside smoking but before she made it there the door burst open as Ian flew into the room in a panic._

_“Where is he Mands?” Ian eyes were red and he looked slightly crazed._

_Fuck. “What are you doing here Ian, does Fiona know you’re here?” The last thing she wanted was that bitch to blame her for Ian leaving the house._

_His voice broke when he spoke and tears began running down his face. “I need to see him, he can’t go through with this, he can’t leave me.”_

_He started looking around, his panic getting worse so she grabbed ahold of his arms holding him still. She raised her voice to get his attention, “Ian stop!” He looked at her now and she felt his body start to tremble under her touch. “Talk to me please, what the fuck is going on?” She had a bad feeling Ian had fallen for Mickey, for her straight brother who was about to get married even if he’d been with Ian during his heats. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for a straight male Alpha and a male Omega._

_Ian pleaded with her, “He wants to be with me Mandy, please tell me where he is!”_

_Shit, she had to make him leave before Fiona realized he was gone or worse her father found him here claiming Mickey wanted to be with him. “You have to go now Ian, you can’t be here please.” She shook him gently hoping to get through to him but his trembling only got worse, his head shaking no. She tried again, “Ian… fuck. You know this can’t happen, you and Mickey can’t be together. Go home and I’ll come as soon as the ceremony is over I promise.” She begged him._

_He pulled an arm from her grasp and grabbed her hand placing it on his neck. OH MY FUCKEN GOD NO! She could feel it somehow, the mark deep under his skin. He shrieked at her now, “He can’t, we’re bonded and I’m pregnant!”_

_“YOU FUCKEN FAGGOT I’LL KILL YOU!” He father roared behind her. She began turning her head and was thrown into the wall as her father charged into her to get to Ian, an audible crack and intense pain in her arm as she connected._

_She looked towards Ian and saw her father punching him repeatedly in the face, blood blooming and dropping him to the ground then kneeling one leg on his chest as he strangled him and started to slam his head into the concrete floor._

_She ignored the pain, her adrenaline coursing through her as she ran towards them and tried to pull one of her father’s hands off Ian’s neck. He let go long enough to back hand her across the face landing her on her ass. She didn’t realize her brothers were there and screamed to them, “Help him, he’s Mickey’s mate, he’s pregnant!”_

_For a second she didn’t think they would help until Iggy started to move, the others following closely behind and pulled their father off Ian. He began throwing punches at whoever he could reach before all 4 of her brothers began to hit him back finally stopping him as they beat him into unconsciousness._

_She rushed back to Ian on her knees, her left arm limp by her side obviously broken, his head in a pool of blood. She caressed his bruised and bloody face gently but couldn’t rouse him. “Iggy, call 911!”_

_He was already on his cell calling for help. He yelled to her, “Mandy don’t move his head their coming!” Then he was on the ground on the other side of Ian gently pressing his jacket to the side of his head, Colin by her side and Tony standing guard over their father._

_It may have been 5 minutes or an hour, she’d lost track of time when Jaime stormed through the doors from the reception room followed by EMT’s and police. That was the last she remembered until she woke in hospital her arm in plaster, the pain excruciating._

 

_******_

 

She could feel his silent tears running through her hair onto her scalp, the arm around her felt tighter and she could feel his movements in the dark as he wiped his face with his other hand. This was only the third time she’d witnessed him cry in their life, the second when he’d held Minah and the first being when they were alone after their mother died.

 

She didn’t cry even though her heart broke for her brother, she’d lived through it over and over with Ian and already cried enough for several lifetimes. She felt him reach over her and pick up the cigarettes but for the moment she stayed quiet. They shared 2 before he softly ran his fingers through her hair letting her know he was ready for more. She wasn’t.

 

 

******

 

 

_She felt a hand on her good arm and when she moved she saw a head lift off the bed, it was a sleep rumpled Iggy. A drip was attached to her and she presumed the grogginess she felt was from the pain killers that were coming through it but right now she didn’t give a shit. “Ian?” She croaked out._

_Her brother petted her arm, “He’s in a coma Mands.”_

_She wept, “Take me to him.” She needed to see her best friend with her own eyes but she had another question first. “Mickey with him?”_

_She could hear concern in his voice, “He never turned up, Tony and Jamie are looking for him, his cell is turned off.”_

_Lifting her hand, she told him, “Get a nurse, I want this out now or I’ll do it myself.” He left returning quickly with a nurse who removed her drip and drew the curtains helping her dress in clean clothes one of her brothers had brought her but insisted she go to Ian in a wheel chair, she probably wouldn’t make it walking with the drugs they’d given her._

_She asked Iggy what the time was, it was the next morning just after 6. He pushed her slowly to the Omega floor and to Ian’s room. She was surprised to only see Fiona in the room, a look of anger on her face, no concern what so ever. He wheeled her to the empty side of the bed and she picked up Ian’s hand kissing it gently before laying it back down with hers resting on top._

_Fiona snarled, “What the fuck happened Mandy? Why is my brother in a fucken coma?”_

_No way was she telling this bitch the truth, “He came to congratulate Mickey and for some reason my father attacked him when we couldn’t find him.”_

_“I’m pressing charges, the police assured me he would be going away for a long time.” She stated._

_Mandy forced a small smile to show her agreeance. “I’m glad, I’ll let them know I want to as well.” Fiona’s eyes flickered to her arm but she didn’t ask how she was._

_“Have they discharged you?” She asked while standing up._

_“As soon as the drugs wear off.” She answered her politely wanting to be on her good side if she even had one._

_“Good. I have to go home and get ready for work, I need you to stay with Ian but the second he wakes call me.” She ordered her._

_She gave the same smile as before, “Of course Fiona, I’m happy to stay.”_

_“I’m not sure if I can come back tonight now that you have to stay here, I have to be with the younger ones so I’ll tell the nurses to set up a cot for you and one of your brothers can bring you some clothes.” She left without waiting for a reply._

 

_Iggy’s face was fighting to hold back his anger, thanks to their father they had experience reining it in. “Is she for real?”_

_“You have to find Mickey, we can hide the bond but not the pregnancy.” Her voice was serious now, they both knew the implications._

_“I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t leave his side.” He left in a similar manner to Fiona._

_******_

 

 

_2 days Ian remained in a coma, Mandy never leaving his side. Fiona managed to visit once during that time but no one else in the family came. Her brothers were in and out all day checking on Ian but none of them could find Mickey._

_She was eating lunch with Iggy when Ian woke, his voice hoarse and quiet calling for Mickey. Mandy pressed the button for the nurse and soothed Ian while she whispered. “We’re looking for him but I need you to stay calm, we can’t let Fiona know about the bond ok?” He nodded and she knew he understood but he kept reaching for his left ear and rubbing it._

_“Mandy,” He whispered back. “My ear is blocked, I can’t hear shit and my eye is blurry.” He sounded worried but not half as worried as when he asked for Mickey._

_She kept hold of his hand and spoke to him softly, “The Doctor will be here as soon as Fiona arrives ok, try not to worry.” She leant in and kissed his jaw where it wasn’t bruised and felt something strange._

_Ian inhaled deeply before speaking, “Did you feel that?” He was instantly calm._

_“Fuck I did but don’t tell anyone please.” It was barely there, weak as fuck but there. Some type of connection between them. The only explanation she could think of was Mickey, her twin. She told Iggy quietly and he agreed with her._

_Fiona arrived half an hour later and proceeded to tell Ian off for leaving the house. He whimpered and apologized but she didn’t let up until the Doctor entered the room. Mandy stayed by his side while he was examined, Iggy reentering the room when he was done, Colin trailing behind him._

_“Well, what’s the damage?” Fiona asked like she was talking about a car to be repaired._

_The Doctor wasn’t shocked by the way she spoke, Ian was after all only an Omega. “I’m afraid it’s not good. The impact he received to the left side of the head has cause a Temporal bone fracture which means total loss of hearing in the left ear.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I’m afraid the head injury has also caused Traumatic optic neuropathy which means partial or permanent loss of vision in his left eye. Both are common injuries associated with a trauma to the head and irreversible.” Ian started to cry quietly when the Doctor finished._

_“Are you positive there is nothing that can be done?” Fiona totally ignored Ian’s crying._

_“I’m sorry no but I do have some good news. The fetuses are intact and I don’t foresee any problems with the Omega carrying to term.”_

_Mandy watched Fiona open and close her mouth a few times before she could speak. “What did you say?”_

_“The injuries sustained did not affect the pregnancy.”_

_Mandy was shocked when Fiona didn’t miss a beat. “When can we schedule an abortion?”_

_The Doctor was just as blasé. “The body needs to recover before the procedure, the earliest it can be done is 10 days. Shall I book it for you now?” He was already making his way out the room._

_“Yes, thank you Doctor, the sooner the better.” While she spoke pleasantly to him her face had turned beet red._

_Mandy felt her hand being squeezed hard enough to break something before Ian began to scream. “No please Fiona not my babies please no!” He kept repeating as she ignored him calling out to the Doctor._

_“Can he have something to sedate him?” She asked while covering her ears and moving away from Ian._

_“I’ll arrange for a nurse to administer something immediately.” He replied and left._

_Mandy managed to calm him enough to stop the screaming but the tears and begging continued. A nurse entered a few minutes later injecting something into Ian’s IV drip which put him into a stupefied state._

_Fiona snapped viciously, “Where is he?”_

_She answered her automatically too shocked by what she’d witnessed. “No one has seen him since before the wedding.”_

_“Well you tell him when he come out from whichever fucken rock he’s hiding under that if he ever goes anywhere near Ian again I will call the police and you will never see him again either. Now, I have to get back to work, I’ll see you when I can make it in.” She said just as nastily picking up her bag and leaving totally ignoring the death stares coming from her brothers._

 

 

******

 

 

Mickey was hyperventilating in her arms as tears flowed profusely down his face. She’d never known him to have a panic attack before but she knew how to deal with them after getting Ian through numerous bouts. After helping him to regulate his breathing she gently soothed him into a sleep of exhaustion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter I hope it didn't upset you as much as it did me to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish Mandy's recollection of how Ian came to live with them this chapter and instead gave Mickey a taste of family time. Hope you're all still enjoying and thanks for your support:)

 

Mickey woke as the sun was dawning, he gently slipped out of his sister’s arms and padded quietly to the bedroom door picking up his wallet and the jumper she’d left out for him on the way. He was used to getting up at this time and even though it would be nice to sleep in he needed to get out just for a while, just to clear his head. He took Iggy’s shoes from the shoe rack, they were the same size and his were worn out, he figured he’d have another pair and quietly went out the front door.

When he got out the front gate he stopped and closed his eyes tilting his head upwards. It had been so long since he’d felt early morning sun on his face, not that he’d ever been an early riser but right now for the first time in his life he relished it, even with the biting breeze typical for this time of year he could feel the sun warming him down to his bones. 

He had no idea where he was going so he just walked. A lot was the same and a lot had changed in the 4 years he’d been gone. Quite a few of the houses on their street looked as nice as theirs now did, gentrification was just starting when he’d left and it seemed to have taken ahold in their neighborhood. He did however notice there was still a lot of homeless living around the place and he saw a few dealers already out plying their shit but not as many as before. 

His mind was so focused on getting home yesterday that he hadn’t taken in any of the changes that had happened in his absence, there was even a park nearby that looked safe for children with new clean looking play equipment. He wondered if his twins played here, if Ian and his sister brought them here to let them run around free in the sun. He hoped they did, he already knew they’d had a better start to life than any of them had in the shithole they’d grown up in.

Maybe 5 minutes walk from home he found himself on a street that used to be full of closed/unoccupied run down shops but was now bustling with activity even this early in the morning. He saw several cafes with people already sitting outside drinking coffee and reading the morning paper or doing whatever on their cell phones. If that wasn’t enough to shock him then the numerous gay and lesbian couples openly holding hands as they strolled by or sat with their children by their sides made him stop in his tracks and stare. While he studied his surroundings closely he could see there were more straight couples and families but still… fuck. 

He picked the first café he got to, ordered a black coffee out of the 20 or so choices and sat down outside to people watch and take in his new neighborhood. He could see a yoga studio, a gym and a few clothes shops that were definitely not goodwill. He was beginning to feel like an alien in his own backyard until he spotted people that had obviously grown up in the southside and not been driven out. Overly pale skin and their clothing giving them away in comparison to the hipsters he was sitting with, some on their way to work and some just wondering around probably looking to rob some of these assholes he was now sitting with.

2 men a couple of years older than him walked by hand in hand with 2 little dogs wearing sweaters making him snort into his coffee, luckily not spilling any. They didn’t seem to have a care in the world, felt free to be themselves and it made him wonder what his father would think if he were still alive. Would he openly abuse or attack them? Or would he simple look the other way clearly outnumbered?... He’d attack no doubt, fucker never changed but just sitting here made him realize his life could now change. 

“Daddy!” He now knew that high pitched squeal and turned towards it as a small redheaded girl barreled into him and he picked her up sitting her on his lap. “You come eat wiff us?”

Mandy walked up to them holding a glaring Micah by the hand and smirked, “You enjoying the culture shock Mick?”

“As long as I don’t gotta walk one of ‘em rats on a leash or grow a man bun I’m good.” He joked. “Where you guys going?”

“Is pancake day, com’on.” Minah said as she slid off his lap and pulled him up by the hand.

He raised an eyebrow at Mandy questioningly, “Every Thursday we go to Patsy’s diner for breakfast, the waitress is a bitch but the food is really good.” She started walking again leaving him behind to bring Minah with him who insisted on being carried.

It felt strange holding his daughter while he walked, he’d never held a child before but she didn’t complain so he must have been doing it right. They followed Mandy and Micah into the diner a bit further up the street and as he entered he stopped dead in his tracks blocking the entrance.

He felt a light slap across his check from his daughter as he watched Fiona Gallagher visibly pale across the room and quite a few patrons started to fidget from his presence. Minah covered his ear with her tiny hands before attempting to whisper but spoke loud enough for all to hear. “She da meanie try to sell Daddy, we don’t talk her.”

He chuckled turning to her, “Oh really?” She nodded as she morphed from Mandy’s face into Ian’s big ass smile. “Let’s go sit aye.” He walked to the far wall where his sister and son were already seated and placed Minah onto the booster seat already there as he sat alongside her in the booth.

Mickey didn’t bother looking at the menu, he knew exactly what he was having, had dreamed about them for 4 years. “Welcome to Patsy’s can I take your order?” If a voice could sound constipated and sweet at the same time then Fiona pulled it off perfectly he thought as he looked her dead in the eye while she kept her eyes on her notepad.

Mandy spoke first and surprisingly pleasant, “2 orange juice, 2 children’s size banana pancakes with strawberries, coffee and banana pancakes for me…. Mick?”

He spoke in a flat dead voice not wanting to show her any further emotion in front of his children, he’d save that for another day. “Orange juice, coffee, banana pancakes and a side of bacon.” She wrote it down without looking at any of them once and left saying, “Won’t be long sir.”

He could tell Micah was still upset with him and avoiding his gaze but he decided to tackle him another time, for now he’d watch his twins pull faces at each other and instead asked Mandy, “What happened to the fancy office job?”

At that same moment Fiona returned with their drinks and began placing them on the table but that didn’t stop Mandy from responding while still maintaining a friendly tone, “the rich boss/ex-boyfriend was very close to his Omega mother and dumped her ass when he found out about Ian.” They both heard Fiona gasp at Mandy’s words as she left their table which caused them both to snigger and the twins did too even if they had no idea why.

It turned out to be the best meal Mickey had ever had in his life besides the times he’d been alone with Ian. He’d cut his daughters food for her and she’d nearly tricked him into feeding it to her before Mandy caught her out. His first meal with his children and his sister, everyone eating their fill and no worries about paying the bill, though he would have to see about getting a job soon. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if his mate was there too but hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

He walked out the diner the same way he’d walked in with Minah in his arms but this time he smirked and wiggled his fingers goodbye to Fiona. She didn’t wave back but she did visibly pale again for him so he took that as a win.

******

They stopped at that park he’d past on his way out this morning, he sat down on a bench beside Mandy while they smoked and watched the twins play. The day had warmed up but not enough to just wear a tee, it was still cool enough for a light jumper and it made him grin just a little to see his own children in clothes that were clean and didn’t have holes in them. 

He was staring at them playing so intently he hadn’t heard Mandy speak until she slapped him across the back of the head. “What tha fuck bitch!” He rubbed where she’d hit him automatically even if it didn’t hurt and could sense a few other parents in the park look his way.

“I said stop biting your fucken lip and just ask me assface!” She snapped but not loud enough for others to hear.

No matter how close him and his own twin were the only person he could ever really open up to and even that was only half the time was Ian but fuck… He spoke softly, a tinge of sadness only she’d pick up, “Is he ever gonna speak to me?” His eyes now followed his son as he chased his sister in circles around the slide.

She answered him gently and moved close enough so their sides touched. “It’s been less than 24 hours Mick, give him some time.” She paused briefly before speaking again. “Hey, you know what a stubborn fuck you can be? Well put that together with Ian’s bitchiness and probably mine too and you end up with Micah.”

He snorted, “How do explain Minah then?” But he knew.

“She’s Ian, or what he would have been like if he hadn’t grown up in this shithole.” She stated bluntly as he watched her eyes now focused on the twins.

He shoved her with his shoulder, “You too. I’ve seen that side of you when you’re with Ian even if your backbone is all bitch.” She shoved him back and he indicated with his head towards the twins, “And with them.” He said softly.

She giggled, “Ian and I call them ‘the terror twins or the redheaded demon spawn of Mickey’ and believe me Minah can be a stubborn little bitch too when she wants her own way.” She said proudly.

******

They came home to an empty house and a message on the fridge from Iggy, he’d gone to spend the night at Tony and Jamie’s place, Colin too. Mickey had hoped to speak to his brother, he was even prepared to apologize without even knowing the circumstances of how he’d ended up married to his mate but he could guess. He borrowed Mandy’s cell and sent him a text asking if they could talk tomorrow and was happy when he replied straight away, hopefully he hadn’t fucked things up too badly with his brother. 

Mandy showed him Ian’s schedule for the twins which had to be followed or he would somehow psychically know they hadn’t which made him laugh. She also explained to him how the house ran or more specifically how Ian ran the house and his role in all their lives. Fuck, he really had made an ass of himself, let his emotions run wild when he should have learnt the whole story first which he still didn’t know completely.

His voice was thick when he spoke from the floor helping Minah do a puzzle, “He’s what Mom could have been.”

She spoke to him seriously now, “Iggy and I, we made him a promise when he came to live with us and I expect you to keep it too.” She waited until he looked up at her. “I know these are your kids but we gave him our word that all final decisions concerning them are his. He listens to our opinions but when it comes to them…” She trailed off.

He answered her reassuringly, “I ain’t gotta a problem with that Mands.” He would have given him the same if he’d been here and was grateful yet again his family had rescued Ian from what Fiona would have done to their children.

Mickey spent the rest of the day playing with the twins, rather playing with Minah while Micah ignored him but he did make a effort of asking him questions and trying to get him to join in whatever they were doing. He did feel him quickly glancing his way a few times so maybe he was slowly getting through to him, at least he hoped so.

After Mandy bathed them and they all sat down to dinner she made him read them their bedtime story which mostly consisted of Minah bossing him around when he didn’t do the proper voices and Micah scowling at him whenever he looked his way. His bitch of a sister smirked at him from the doorway while he read to the children for the first time in his life and he wondered how the fuck did Ian do this every day, it was exhausting.

He now believed Mandy when she said Minah could be a stubborn little bitch when she whined for her to read them another story cause ‘Daddy didn’t do it proper’. He laughed as he left her to it and went for a shower finding Mandy had left him clean clothes again which had to be Colin’s. He had no idea where his were or even if they’d kept them but he had a feeling Ian would’ve.

When he was done he crawled back into his sister’s bed even though he really wanted to get into Ian’s and breath in his scent but at the same time he wasn’t sure if he was ready, if he could handle being so close to him and him not being there.

He didn’t have to wait long till she came into the room and again lit up a joint like the night before. They shared two before she got into bed with him and continued to tell him what had happened. He closed his eyes and listened to her voice as she spoke. She was the big spoon and he was the little spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter Mickey will know all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter in 2 it was getting too long but I'll try and post the second part later this week. The entire chapter is Mandy's memories.

_Mandy spent the night with a sedated Ian who would come to and cry quietly for his mate before going back into his forced sleep after more drugs were administered periodically. Mandy kept her cot as close to Ian’s bed as she could and every time he woke she did too. She also checked her cell constantly but so far, her brothers were having no luck finding Mickey and his cell was still switched off._

_She could feel something was wrong. Somehow sense or maybe it was just a gut feeling that they wouldn’t find her twin no matter how hard they looked and that terrified her. Her best friend lay asleep or unconscious from whatever the fuck Fiona had asked them to give him before her eyes carrying inside him her flesh and blood, her sibling’s twins as they doctor had said fetuses and his own sister was now counting down the days before she could…_

_She couldn’t bear to think about it, to know that in 10 days, now 9 as it was nearing morning that Ian would forcibly have the babies he already loved taken from him. While she wasn’t opposed to a person’s right to choose, the decision was taken away from him by a greedy bitch who was more concerned about money than her own brother. Fuck knows how she’d react when she found out Ian was also bonded to Mickey on top of his injuries, her sale price would fall dramatically and fuck knows who she’d now sell him to._

_She pondered the situation for hours unable to fall sleep after being woken several times, unable to come up with a solution and hoping one of her brother’s, most probably Iggy who was the smartest after herself would think of some way to save Ian and the babies. Her mind was too consumed with grief to think clearly, to close to the situation to think rationally to find a way out of the hell they were going through._

_Losing track of time, she didn’t realize the sun had risen through the window as Iggy arrived with breakfast for them both. She took the opportunity to quickly leave Ian’s side and run outside the hospital for a smoke before sitting down with her brother to eat._

_She managed to force down half the food he’d brought her as he angrily bit into his own and finished off what she hadn’t before he spoke, voice lacking emotion, able to separate himself unlike her. “It’s been 5 days since anyone has seen him, I doubt he’s gonna turn up anytime soon. Spoke to all my dealers and no one on the street has seen him or even heard a whisper, he’s gone.”_

_Her voice was strangled, “We can’t let her do this, him, them…” She couldn’t finish._

_He continued for her, “He belongs to us, to our family. He’s bonded to our fuckhead brother, him and those babies he’s carrying.” He paused briefly. “Go have another smoke while I think.” He dismissed her and this time she smoked 2 knowing Ian wasn’t alone._

_When she returned Iggy questioned her. “Fiona has custody, right?” She nodded. “Where’s his mother?” He asked curiously._

_She scoffed, “Fuck knows. She’s a junkie with an unmedicated mental illness, she could be anywhere. Turns up every year or 2 to drop off another kid before taking off again.”_

_“And Frank? He still hangs around, doesn’t he?” He asked._

_“Turns up when he needs something, usually money but Fiona hasn’t let him in the house or anywhere near Ian since he presented in case he tried to sell him just like she’s doing now.” She said bitterly._

_It was quiet for maybe 5 seconds before they both looked at each saying at the same time, “Fuck.”_

_“If she’s kept Frank away does that mean he still has rights to Ian, some type of custody?” Iggy asked._

_She smirked, a faint glimmer of hope taking over. “The judge gave her shared guardianship with him. She couldn’t prove he was unfit that’s why she kicked him out.”_

_He stood and took his cell out of his pocket before sending a text to one of their brothers she guessed. “Wait here.” He said before leaving the room but she followed him to the door and watched him speak to a beta nurse at the nurse’s station just out of hearing, unashamedly flirting and getting her number as she blushed._

_He strutted back to the room, the nurse’s eyes never leaving him, a sneer on his face as they both sat down again. “Really?” She couldn’t believe her brother would try and pick up now in the middle of the shit storm they were in._

_“You catch more flies with honey dear sister.” He clicked his tongue at her, she didn’t think the nurse was his type. “Wanted to know when my ‘brother’ would be well enough to be discharged, she said tomorrow but my ‘sister’s’ insurance was covering his stay until after his procedure next week._

_Her brother’s good mood got her interest peaked. “What tha fuck are you up too? We can’t sneak him out, Fiona only has to call the police and we’ll all be fucked.”_

_“You think you can calm him down enough so they stop the sedation?”_

_She quirked and eyebrow at him, “Depends. What’re you thinking?”_

_“I’m thinking I’m gonna kill my baby brother when I see him but right now, probably tomorrow, I’mma do something I swore I never would.” He stared at her._

_She huffed, “Well?” She asked slightly pissed and needing to know now._

_“If you can convince Ian not to freak out, make sure he knows it’s just a piece of paper then as soon as we find Frank I’m getting married.” He mocked._

_She flew out her seat and landed on her brother hugging him which was something she’d never done in her life, that weren’t a hugging type of family but she had never been so grateful in her life. “I’ll convince him. He might lose it a bit over Mickey but if it’s the only way to save the babies I know he’ll agree.”_

_“Right, well I’m off. Gonna go help the boys find Ian’s piece of shit father and convince him to attend his son’s wedding tomorrow. You work on Ian and make sure he doesn’t let anything fucken slip, get him to calm down but not enough that anyone gets suspicious k. I’ll text you when we get the fucker and bring you some diner tonight.”_

_And with that he left and she moved back to Ian’s side to wait for him to come to before he was drugged again._

_******_

_Mandy was really starting to despise her twin’s name when Ian woke again. She calmed him quickly by nuzzling into his neck, her scent had calmed him last time so she went further this time even if it felt a tad to intimate but fuck Mickey, she didn’t have a choice._

_He didn’t cry but his eyes still filled when she told him they couldn’t find his mate anywhere, “We have a plan but I need you to not lose your shit when I tell you ok, think about the babies.” She told him reassuringly._

_Ian already looked ghostlike laying in the starched white sheets but now he looked more so. His doe eyes that usually got him what he wanted, at least from her, now resembled a deer staring into headlights. Fuck._

_She used just enough of her Alpha to keep him under control and nearly hated herself for it as she watched her pheromones change his expression from panicked to subservient before she continued to speak. “Listen to me Ian, our first priority is to save these babies from your fucken sister, you know what she’s capable of. You do understand that don’t you?” He nodded. “Iggy knows you’re Mickey’s mate and he would never put you in a position… expect you to be more than his husband on paper ok. Even if you weren’t having our brother’s children we would protect you. Your bonded to Mickey which makes you our family regardless.” She pushed her face back into his neck till she felt he’d settled down before kissing his cheek softly._

_She could see the fleeting hope in his eyes as he spoke. “But how? You need Fiona’s permission and you can’t fake that, she only has to call the police and they’ll take me back to her.”_

_Unable to stifle her snigger, “Don’t forget Frank is still your father legally, the judge didn’t take away his rights, Fiona just kept him away from you so he didn’t do what she’s now doing to you…hmmm.”_

_He gave her the first real smile she’d seen on his face in nearly a week and hoped he could answer a few more questions. “We still need a few things to pull this off ok. Firstly, do you know where Fiona keeps your birth certificate and any other legal papers?”_

_“In the 3rd draw of her dresser closest to the window, she keeps everything in there but it’s locked.”_

_“And you think that’s a problem for a Milkovich?” They both giggled quietly at her response._

_Now for the hard part she thought as her voice got serious. “If we have any chance of pulling this off we can’t give Fiona any reason to be suspicious alright. I need you to be calm and not lose your shit again but still be upset and agree with everything she says if she visits before it’s done.”_

_His voice was brittle when he spoke. “Don’t think being upset is gonna be a problem Mands. I can’t hear a fucken thing in my left ear and I can barely make out colors… can’t even see your face up close in my left eye so yeah, upset won’t be a fucken problem.”_

_She rested her forehead on his to try and give him some comfort. Her heart broke for her best friend and even though she wasn’t responsible for what happened, she was guilt-ridden by what her father had done to him._

_She pulled back to look at him, “I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just gonna go see the nurse and tell her how well you’re doing so she doesn’t sedate you again and you need to eat, it’s been days.” She gave his hand a light squeeze before leaving the room._

_She purposely spoke to the same nurse that Iggy had chatted up earlier who was happy to know her patient was now more relaxed and hungry. After a brief conversation, mostly about her brother, she went back to Ian’s room while the nurse arranged a meal for him. Before his food arrived, she got a text from Colin letting her know that Frank Gallagher was now a guest in the Milkovich basement. Fuck she hoped this worked._

_******_

_The next day just before noon, all her brothers and a surprisingly sober Frank arrived at the hospital. She helped Ian get dressed in the new clothes Iggy had bought him under her instructions, they’d even dressed the piece of shit to fit the part of doting father before they all escorted Ian out clutching tightly to her arm and drove to the courthouse in 2 cars._

_It had been unexpectedly easy to check Ian out. With Frank surrounded by 4 Milkovich Alpha males they’d gone straight to the nurse whose number Iggy had gotten the previous day and only had to agree to bring Ian back at 3pm for an appointment with his doctor to finalize his release._

_She was impressed with the way Iggy had pulled it all off. He’d sent Colin around to the Gallagher house early that morning to watch for when Fiona and the kids left before he snuck in and out in under 5 minutes with every and any bit of paperwork with Ian’s name on it. He’d sent Jamie to the courthouse to get the forms to be filled in so they simply had to submit them when they arrived, he’d left Tony with an eager and frightened Frank while he went out and bought all the males appropriate clothing for the occasion and matching wedding bands for himself and his future husband. He’d even managed to find the dress she’d instructed him to bring for her to wear without complaint. Everything was running smoothly until they arrived and Ian’s resolve started to crumble, or so she thought._

_When Iggy parked the car the 3 of them had travelled in Ian began to shake in her arms on the back seat and choke the air with his unease. Her brother surprised her yet again when he spoke to Ian in a gentle voice. “Ian…Ian…look at me please.” He had an almost tender look on his face when he spoke which shocked the shit outta Mandy._

_His tone seemed to work drawing Ian’s attention to him. “Listen to me ok, this is just a piece of paper to keep you and the babies safe, it don’t mean shit further than that ya hear me.”_

_Suddenly Ian tore out of Mandy’s arms flinging open the car door before scrambling out and bending over in the gutter alongside the car and proceeded to lose his entire stomach contents. She followed him quickly even in her 4 inch heals worried he might take off. She rubbed his back while trying to keep it together and stop herself from gagging. When he was done Iggy handed him some tissues from her bag and a bottle of water._

_After Ian had rinsed his mouth out a couple of times and washed his face she saw something she hadn’t realized was missing the last few months, fire was back in his eyes, the look that tricked a lot of people into thinking he was an Alpha. The confidence and determination that his sister had nearly destroyed shone through him once again and the beautiful big ass smile she’d missed was back._

_She proudly watched her Ian look her brother in the eye as he spoke assuredly but with just a touch of meekness that he’d never be able to hide while he ranted. “I trust Mandy so I trust you too, am just worried about after when Mickey and Fiona find out, fuck. But not really her cause it’ll be legal and there’s fuck all she can do but what if he comes home tomorrow and thinks… what if he thinks I’ve… but I don’t have a choice, he’s gotta understand that… if I don’t then she’ll… Fuck it ok, I’m ready!” He took a couple of steps towards Iggy and stumbled into him. “Fucken depth perception.” He snapped before taking the arm Iggy offered him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your continued support, comments and kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfer of ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS** for Fiona's derogatory comments.
> 
> Sorry for making you wait so long for an update, I'll try to be faster next time. My beta also wasn't available so I apologise for any errors but I wanted to post.

_Lodging the paper work took less than 20 minutes and the ceremony less than 5. When the Judge called Iggy’s name Mandy stood with Ian and placed his hand on his stomach before hugging him so she could discreetly nuzzle his neck and whisper in his working ear, ‘your babies are gonna be safe now’. Ian’s hand trembled slightly when she placed it in Iggy’s and a light scent of anxious Omega pheromones flowed from him but just the right amount you’d expect from a marriage that wasn’t forced._

 

_Ian only had to stand there, no questions were asked of him. His consent was directed to Frank who stood conceitedly between Jamie and Tony. He readily agreed to the union and confirmed to the Judge he’d already accepted and received the $50,000 dowry. Mandy knew there was no way in hell they were giving Frank that amount of money or even if her brothers had money like that and wondered what her brothers had offered him or more likely threatened him with. Frank was nothing if not an opportunistic piece of shit who was probably thrilled to get one over Fiona so she figured he was getting something out of this but nowhere near what he’d claimed._

 

_Mandy bit back a laugh when the Judge got to the part about ‘wavering the 48 hour Omega policy’ which was to ensure Frank received his payment being Ian’s father but he’d signed the paper work stating he’d already received it and Iggy had also lodged the confirmation from the hospital of Ian’s pregnancy with his ‘children’. She watched her brother beam proudly when the marriage was finalized, there was sweet fuck all Fiona could do now, it was a done deal. Iggy didn’t give Ian’s his wedding band or put his own on during the ceremony as rings were optional and normally only used when a prized Omega was claimed which would show how much Ian’s husband thought of his worth. Now it was done they both wore matching plain but heavy, wide, masculine yellow gold bands which she could tell weren’t cheap. The only thing that pissed Mandy off was the lack of interest or question regarding Ian’s injuries which still stood out, the money being the more important in the exchange._

 

_After Iggy was given the signed and stamped official documents they made their way out of the building and were met by an acquaintance she presumed, of one of her brothers who was waiting for them with an expensive looking camera to take photos. She hadn’t thought of that. They included Frank in a few but the majority of the photos were Milkovich family exclusive, she had no intention of having any on show that contained Frank unless necessary. After all was done Tony, Jamie and Colin left with Frank while Iggy, Ian and herself went for a late lunch before meeting back up with her other brothers in the parking lot of the hospital for Ian’s appointment so he could be official checked out and any follow up appointments made. She had no idea what they’d done with Frank but she really didn’t care enough right now to ask._

 

_The doctor was in a bit of shock at the turn of events but gave Ian the all clear to leave after being challenge by his new husband to say anything different. When Iggy and Mandy escorted Ian from the examination room they were met with a wall of Milkovich’s blocking the doorway from an enraged Fiona and a subdued looking Lip who was clearly intimidated. Mandy had made sure to send her a brief text advising of Ian’s checkout when they’d returned to the hospital wanting a public confrontation and she didn’t fail to disappoint. Iggy ordered Ian move to the other side of the waiting room with their 3 brothers surrounding him. At first Mandy hadn’t noticed Fiona’s boyfriend/boss was also there looking out of place and extremely uncomfortable, however she didn’t fail to see the 4 Alpha police officers also waiting for them but they’d been expecting that._

 

_Fiona spoke haughtily to the officers, “They’re the ones who kidnapped my brother, I want them arrested immediately! And look!” She pointed to were Ian was hidden and by the choking scent coming from him petrified. “Those criminals are holding him against his will!” She was spitting out when she finished._

 

_Mandy was impressed with the amount of control her brothers were showing, not one of them gave off more than a hint of mild anger while she was struggling to hold herself together now that she no longer needed to play Fiona’s games to be able to see her best friend. She felt her brother’s hand take hold of her good arm so she used it to ground herself. Before either Iggy or one of the officers could speak Fiona started again indignantly, “I have guardianship of Ian, they have no right to remove him from the hospital without my consent and where is that bastard that knocked up my brother aye? He still hiding out after your father damaged him? He’s my property, I fucken own him and I want him back right now!”_

 

_Mandy felt Iggy move a few steps towards the police officer who appeared to be the senior and put out his hand to shake his while he spoke. “Iggy Milkovich, what seems to be the problem officers.”_

 

_It was clear the officer knew the name and the other’s stances became more alert? was all she could think at the time when he replied. “Sargent O’Neil, we’re following up a complaint from Miss Gallagher claiming you are trying to remove her Omega brother without her consent.” He said firmly. Iggy chuckled and smirked, “That’s correct sir, I am removing her brother without her consent however, I am checking out my husband with my consent which is all that is necessary.”_

 

_He’d barely gotten out the last word before Fiona was shouting, “See, I told you these lowlife scums were trying to kidnap my brother. They’re all fucken criminals, he’s mine! Ian come here right now!” Her head then shot towards Iggy, his words must have dawned on her when she scoffed, “Husband… bullshit. I gave no consent and I’m his legal guardian!”_

 

_The senior officer raised his hand and spoke louder to get her attention, “Please calm down Miss Gallagher so we can work out what’s going on here.” Before he redirected his words towards Iggy, “Mr Milkovich, I’m sure you are aware of the law and know you cannot marry without permission of the Omega’s legal owner and it’s clear from Miss Gallagher’s outburst she hasn’t given it, would you care to explain?”_

 

_Mandy was proud of her brother’s composure especially while confronted, his calm demeanor never changing. He opened the large yellow envelope in his hand and pulled out the documents handing over half of them which were in 2 piles to the officer. Iggy explained, “As you can see from the first papers which are on record at the courthouse custody of Ian Milkovich is shared between his father and her,” he indicated with his head, “and in the second papers Mr Frank Gallagher consented, received payment and was present to approve the wedding before the judge earlier today.” He said smugly while smiling at Fiona._

 

_All eyes were now focused on Fiona and Lip as they argued in whispers, Lip trying to pacify her to no avail before he approached the officer holding the paperwork. “Um, can I see them?” He read through each document face frowning before handing them back. “Thank you, sir.” He turned to Iggy, “Is Ian really pregnant?”_

 

_Iggy beamed proudly, “Yes, we’re having twins.” Lip nodded his head and looked towards Ian who was still hidden behind her other brother’s remorse evident on his face before he simple turned around and walked out._

 

_Fiona’s fury was coming off her in waves and Mandy was sure she could hear quiet whimpering coming from Ian before she ranted. “No fucken way, Frank is an alcoholic and a drug addict, he can’t sell_ _Ian he’s mine and I’ve already signed a contract. He’s gonna be married in a few months, it’s already agreed and those things inside him aren’t his! His brother did this to Ian and then ran away like a fucken little bitch!”_

 

_Iggy cut her off his own ire now rising, “Don’t call those babies things, they’re my flesh and blood and Ian is now MY fucken husband!”_

 

_Mandy had had enough, if only she could beat Fiona to a pulp right now but she was down an arm. She spoke up, “Officers! This woman is upsetting my brother in law and he doesn’t need her shit in his condition. I want her removed immediately, she has no legal claim and no right to be anywhere near him!” She spat out angrily._

 

_"Enough!” Sargent O’Neil bellowed, rendering the room quiet instantly and causing the patients who were waiting to see a doctor and enjoying the show leave fast. “Miss Gallagher, I’m sorry but you no longer have any authority over the Omega Ian Milkovich. You can either leave on your own or we will have you removed bodily.”_

 

_Fiona put her hands on her hips glaring back at the officers and spoke arrogantly, “I know my rights and my boyfriend knows people. One phone call and we’ll have lawyers down here so fast your heads_ will fucken spin, won’t we Mike.” She looked around the room but no one but them was left. “Mike!” She called out loudly but he was gone. 

 

_Mandy couldn’t help herself and used what she had left to dig the knife in further, “Oh, by the way Fiona, the doctor said if you’d spent a few more dollars on birth control… well, I’m sure you get it you cheap ass bitch.” She smirked._

 

_Fiona lunged at her but was caught by an officer first. It took two of them to drag her away and out while she screamed and swore. “I’ll get him back! He’s fucken mine! You tell Mickey he’s a fucken dead man when I see him! Fucken cunts! Thieving bastards! Just wait…” Her voice drifted off. The elevator cutting of her words._

 

_They were left with only two officers now; Sargent O’Neil spoke sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but there. “Due to Miss Gallagher’s threat, I’m going to file for an order of protection for the Omega. Do you mind if I take a copy of these to keep on file just in case?”_

 

_Iggy replied agreeably, “Keep those, I made sure to get copies. Can I take my husband home now, he’s still recovering?” “Of course, and I’ll have someone bring the order to your home in the next day or two.” With that the remaining officers left._

 

 

******

 

 

Mandy’s cell phone broke into her retelling making them both startle from the unexpected noise. She moved quickly to answer expecting Iggy or one of her other brothers to be on the other end, only family would ring this late at night. “You better have a good reason for calling me this late asshole.” She greeted the caller sarcastically without looking to see who was calling.

 

She was off the bed and on her feet when she heard the voice grabbing a smoke at the same time. “Ian, you ok?” Mickey was up nearly as fast approaching her but she shot him a dirty look and shook her head no. “Really?... that’s great… yeah, they miss you too…” Mandy snorted, “Yes, I’m following the fucken schedule… well you enjoy tomorrow… I’ll be there… love you too.”

 

Mandy put the phone back down on her bedside table before looking at her expectant brother. “Well?” He asked her elevating his eyebrows questioningly. She swallowed audibly, “It’s over. He’ll be home the day after tomorrow.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly reunion time. Hope you are all still with me and thank you for your support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Mickey and Iggy talk I didn't give Mickey much dialogue because I don't see them having that type of relationship.

Mandy had spent the last 4 odd years without a decent night’s sleep so Mickey tossing and turning all night made little difference. Every time he moved she woke up. Every time he mumbled something incoherent she woke up and he mumbled a fuck ton. She’d seriously considered moving to Ian’s room to sleep but found herself unable to leave her twin even if she felt like smothering him slowly with a pillow. Instead she managed maybe an hour straight with her eyes closed and dozed for maybe a few more. 

When Mandy was finally woken for the day she turned off her alarm quickly not wanting to disturb her brother. She didn’t see him getting much rest this coming night knowing Ian would be home tomorrow and remembering how much he wasn’t a morning person. Even knowing he would have spent the last 4 years up with the birds she figured him resting and staying out of her hair would be easier on top of the twins and she needed to get the 3 of them ready for the day.

Fuck Mandy missed being the assistant to her best friend when it came to starting the day. Even after 4 years of helping Ian with the twins she barely coped alone, well usually she had help if Ian was under the weather but Iggy and Colin hadn’t come home yet and they did their fair share of the work when needed. Hopefully they’d be home when she got back from college or she’d skin Mickey alive.

Barely 2 hours later Mandy was back at the coffee shop near campus getting her double shot of ‘wake me the fuck up’ after dropping the twins at day care and fielding a hundred questions from Minah about her newly returned father while Micah pouted, refusing to join in the conversation. She pondered her decision not to tell them Ian would be home tomorrow even if it would lift Micah’s mood, he was already starting to badger her about his return and she worried what his behavior would be like when he was home.

Mandy still had a good half hour before her first class so she made her way quickly to the first empty bench in the sun she could find juggling her coffee and backpack while fishing for her smokes. She tried not to think what tomorrow would bring, tried to enjoy the rare moment she had all to herself but it was no good. Ian’s reaction to Mickey’s return? She had no idea how he would take it but if she had to guess it would be positive, they were after all mated and Ian had spent the last 4 years pining but Micah’s reaction to her twin’s return was fucking with her head. 

Both the twins were extremely close to their father and Mickey’s arrival had thrown their household so much it had distracted them minimizing the emotional upheaval Mandy had expected from them during Ian’s absence. The crying, tantrums and general misbehavior, especially from Minah hadn’t happened and Micah was too busy scowling at his other Dad but tomorrow was another story.

Minah craved everyone’s attention, mainly Ian’s but had always been fascinated by the man in the pictures she knew to be her other Dad and asked all of them about him daily. Micah didn’t ask about Mickey, at least he didn’t ask Mandy or say anything in her hearing but he always paid attention when he was spoken about. Iggy was positive Micah would show Alpha the way he behaved towards Ian. Mandy felt his gaze upon her too many times to count in the last year whenever her and Ian would cuddle upon the lounge and he frequently put himself between them or climbed into Ian’s lap. Mandy recognized the look he got because it was the same one she’d missed before Mickey had disappeared, predatory. The only thing Ian really put his foot down with was allowing Micah to sleep in his bed for fear of his nightmares scaring him.

Mandy was grateful when her 10 minute alarm on her phone went off letting her know she needed to be in class, she’d deal with all this shit tomorrow or hopefully not at all. She stubbed out her smoke and sipped her coffee as she made her way inside smiling at familiar faces as she passed.

******

Mickey blinked his eyes open coming awake suddenly from what he thought was the front door slamming shut. He was star fished across the bed on his stomach and alone. Besides the noise that had woken him the house was silent so he presumed Mandy and the kids had just left. He was ready to go back to sleep, felt himself drifting back off before a knock came at the door and it opened squeakily. Forcing one eye back open he saw Iggy looking at him with an identical black eye to his and a bruised jaw.

“Colin’s makin eggs.” Iggy announced surprisingly friendly leaving the door open in his wake.

Mickey turned onto his back stretching his whole body until he felt a few pops in his back and shoulders. His stomach growled when the smell of eggs hit his nose encouraging him just enough to drag his exhausted body up and out of bed. He wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable conversation but his hunger overruled his desire to hide out all day in bed. After a slow stagger to the bathroom he went through the motions of pissing, brushing his teeth and washing his face hoping to wake himself up more than he felt capable of.

An uneasiness hung in the air when Mickey sat himself at the table in front of his breakfast which he realized he was eating alone, Iggy and Colin were seated on the lounge a controller in each hand playing something on the Xbox that he couldn’t see. He mumbled a thanks that his brothers both nodded to, Colin the only one that glanced over at him.

Mickey ate faster than was probably healthy not wanting to put shit off much longer. Finishing his food in record time and nearly choking on his toast, he felt his tongue singe just on the side of painful as he tried to wash it all down with the coffee Colin had thoughtfully made for him too. Said brother then swooped in taking his plate sharing a small smile with him so Mickey made his way out the front door seating himself on the stairs to smoke and drink.

The autumn sun warmed his bare arms reminding Mickey to take a jacket with him in future when he needed a smoke or hide out in Mandy’s room with the window cracked. Did Ian still smoke? he wondered briefly picking up the sound of a lighter and movement behind him before Iggy planted his ass beside him on the stairs.

A few minutes passed in silence, Iggy remaining quiet and Mickey chewing on his bottom lip fighting every instinct inside himself to give his brother what he deserved. He kept his eyes on the stair below him finding a line of ants making their way off the edge wondering where the fuck they were going and could he go with them.

Mickey felt off kilter, ashamed and disgusted with himself for his treatment towards his older brother for doing what he’d fucked up. Holding back his superior nature to his sibling he admitted reluctantly, “Don’t know if I could do the same for you. Fucken owe you man.” 

Iggy laughed amusedly. “That your way of thanking me or apologizing?”

Mickey snorted answering appreciatively, “Both.” His waved the hand holding his smoke in a circle like gesture a few times. “You know, for like everything with Ian and the twins. I umm…I really fucked up. Should have come to you or Mandy but I just couldn’t after Dad…” He trailed off not able to speak about what had happened or his concern about what his brother would think of him or of what his reaction might have been. 

Iggy rested his hand on Mickey’s shoulder hoping to convey reassurance even if his brother had yet to look his way, “I don’t give a shit who you bang Mick, I’m as straight as they come but I’m living in a ‘sexless marriage’ with a man for you. For my brother, his mate and your annoying as fuck children.” He said the last part jokingly.

Mickey peered at Iggy seeing only honesty in his words and let out a chuckle followed by a grin as their eyes finally met. Iggy let out a loud laugh himself now, “You do know I’m surrounded by queens and twinks 5 or 6 days a fucken week now cause of you asshole!” Iggy shoved him eliciting another grin.

Lighting up 2 smokes at the same time and passing one to Iggy Mickey said proudly, “Yeah, Mandy told me you’re like the boss and shit now, all legit like.”

Iggy praised, “Your mate’s a pushy bitch but I’m thankful. If it wasn’t for Ian and the twins I’d probably still be running corner boys or locked tha fuck up.” His tone changed to reluctance as he continued seriously, “Mick…you’re gonna have to be patient when Ian gets home. I know he’s your mate, you guys are bonded but 4 years is a long time and he’s naturally become dependent on me and Mandy. Ian is still your Omega, he’s strong but at the same time he’s fragile, he might need some space when he gets home but then again he may not.”

Mickey used the heels of his palms to rub his eyes when he felt them moisten up with the bitch tears they seemed to spill so easily in the last few days overwhelmed with guilt and jealousy. “He belongs to me…I…I’ll give it time but he’s mine.” He said bluntly. 

There was another short break in the conversation before Iggy broke it. “One more thing Mick and I’m not denying or trying to take your place, it’s obvious you should be head of the family now but I’m gonna need some fucking time too. I don’t want what happened between us to happen again, especially in front of the twins or Ian.” Iggy told him straightforwardly. 

Mickey didn’t know how to respond to that deciding nothing was better than him losing his shit, again. He needed time to take it all in so he ended their talk by going back inside silently and entering Ian’s bedroom for the first time since he’d come home.

Mickey’s first impression of Ian’s room was tranquil, a word that only ever came to mind when he had his mate wrapped in his arms. The windows were open leaving only the barest scent of the beginning of Ian’s heat but without covering up the one that was so naturally his. He chuckled as his eyes roamed around finding it funny that this used to be his father’s room. Putrid combined with the smell of meth and yellow stained walls with too many cracks and holes to count but not anymore. Now it belonged to his gay sons male Omega. Fuck you Dad, Mickey thought.

Just like the rest of the house this room looked like it belonged anywhere but where Mickey had grown up. The walls were painted a soft pale grey hue and one was completely taken up by a huge built in wardrobe. The only furniture in the room was a king size bed accompanied by white beside tables that matched the doors of the wardrobe and bedhead along with a big set of drawers. Framed photos, a few that even had him in them but were mostly of his children were scattered about on the walls, various ages from babies till now he could tell from the brief glimpse he’d given them. 

Mickey decided he’d revisit his children’s photos later as he gravitated towards the bed. It was perfectly made, not an inch of it gave evidence that anyone had lay in it recently. It was covered in a rich deep blue bedspread that felt soft and downy under his hands as he crawled his way up towards the pillows burying his face in the ones farthest from the door that smelt so much like his Ian. 

Ian’s scent was intoxicating in the way that only came from his Omega however, the pillows that were on the side Mickey would normally occupy when they were together emanated the familiar scent of his sister. No matter the closeness he shared with his twin her presence in his mate’s bed made him feel irate as his jealousy returned. Mickey found himself violently shoving the offending pillows off the bed, as harshly as one could shove pillows before getting under the covers, reburying his face to the point of just being able to breath and let himself drift off to sleep again surrounded by Ian, imagining himself touching Ian in the way only he had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian will be home next chapter:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't to everyone's liking but it's what I felt as I wrote it:)

Mickey was once again woken but not to noise this time, an intense stare and a small finger flicking his nose did it. The light on the bedside table illuminated the room softly making Mickey realize he’d slept the day away and it was now night. His mate’s green eyes blazed back at him from the angry miniature redhead he’d made making Mickey bite his tongue least he laugh at the cute scowling face that could easily double as his own at that age. He pulled himself upright resting his back against the headboard and rubbed his tired crusty eyes, his stomach rumbling again letting him know he’d been asleep a good amount of time.

“Hey.” Mickey spoke awkwardly to his son who had mostly ignored him since he’d been home. “How was your day?”

Micah continued to glare at him but unexpectedly answered him with his own question. “Why you here?” Micah’s voice wasn’t as high pitched as his twin sister’s but he undeniably had his father’s arrogant tone.

Mickey decided to humor his son cause the kid was fucken talking to him, “Was tired.”

Micah planted his hands on his hips and snapped, “Daddy’s bed not yours!” 

He’s a fucken kid Mick, your fucken kid Mickey reminded himself getting annoyed. “You do know I’m your Dad too right?” This question didn’t get a response, just more dirty looks so Mickey threw back the covers getting out of the bed and stepping around his son to get to the door which was opened to a darkened house. “Shit.” He mumbled when he realized he wouldn’t find any help outside the door.

Mickey took a few seconds to compose himself, he had no idea what he was supposed to say or do with his son. He didn’t want to push the kid further away when he inevitably said the wrong thing but Mickey had no idea what the right thing to say was. Micah was like the anti Minah when it came to him and while a part of him understood his animosity, another part wanted nothing more than a few friendly words to come out of his mouth instead of the hostility he radiated.

Mickey turned back around with what he hoped was a pleasant grin on his face deciding to tackle the situation one more time before running to Mandy for help. His son’s look of triumph quickly dissipated with each step Mickey took towards him and the bed before he planted his ass back down facing him. Instinctively Mickey reached for the non-existent cigarettes that he hoped to find needing something to do with his hands more than his craving and instead found the time. He pointed out the alarm clock on Ian’s bedside table, “You normally awake at 4 in the morning?” Mickey said jokingly to unamused ears.

Micah tried to stare him down, arms now crossed over his chest and mouth zipped backup tight but it just reminded Mickey of a sulking Ian when he couldn’t get his way which he’d always secretly thought was cute. Mickey then tried to appease the child in front of him, “You want something to eat, maybe watch a movie with me?” but it was like talking to a brick wall that came in the form of a resentful, tiny, redheaded shit.

Mickey decided to give up for now letting Micah have his small victory and left him in the room to wake Mandy to deal with her nephew. In the seconds, it took for his wild eyed sister to fly out of bed and stomp into Ian’s room all signs of his son were gone and the room was empty.

******

 

The trip to the Sanctuary couldn’t go any slower for Mandy if she begged it to. There was virtually no traffic and no matter which radio station she put on they all seemed to be playing crap she didn’t like. She wished she was in a Tolkien novel travelling through hours of scenery but the journey she was on felt like time was speeding up leaving her less and less time to put off spilling all to Ian. At first, she’d seriously considered bringing the twins with her hoping the distraction would help when she had to break the news to Ian about Mickey but after Micah’s behavior this morning she opted to leave them home. Her own twin had wanted to come with her, he was beginning to burst at the seams knowing he’d be with his mate again after so long apart but thankfully he’d agreed to letting Mandy explain his absence alone.

Mandy had so much shit floating around her head right now that the only person she wasn’t worried about was Minah which was surprising being as she loved being the centre of attention, not happy unless she had her Dad, herself and her uncles fawning over her but she was focused mainly on Mickey since his return. She was however concerned about her nephew’s behavior after getting up at 4am, then entering Ian’s bedroom without permission and at that point thinking it was ok to try standing over his father. Even if Micah was 3 years old, giving Mickey orders was unacceptable even if he was holding a grudge but she’d wait to discuss the issue with Ian.

When Mandy arrived, she was able to actually park in a proper spot this time but unlike last time she didn’t want to leave the car. There was only a few other vehicles in the open carpark and not one soul in sight. It was just on check out time, 9am but after days of brooding over Ian’s reaction to her news she still couldn’t predict how he’d take it. She’d even gone so far as to bring a few joints with her hoping to mellow him out first although they typically only smoked at night after the twins went to sleep.

Mandy shook her head side to side violently while making a low growl that displayed the potential of becoming a scream before getting out the car nearly as fast as the last time before she lost her nerve. Mandy started walking towards the reception entrance still pondering what the fuck to expect. She knew all of Ian’s moods, 12 years of friendship will do that. Nonetheless, since he’d come to live with them she’d experienced more. Ian could be an obedient Omega in the morning, a bossy boots in the afternoon and an emotional basket case at night or vice versa. The only thing that stayed constant was his devotion to his children. Mandy knew he wouldn’t be so emotional without the trauma he’d gone through thanks to her father and Ian’s sister, at least one was dead and the other had lost nearly everything.

Before Ian could be handed over to her Mandy had to show ID and sign documents for him to be official discharged into her care. Mandy was more than tempted to jump over the counter and slap the haughty receptionist who made a snorting noise when she confirmed their address. Stuck up bitch seemed oblivious to the fact that Mandy had probably forked out enough to pay her wages for the next 2 months for Ian’s stay. Mandy fully intended on writing a strongly worded email when she got home even if she’d taken more offense cause of the frame of mind she was in. 

Mandy didn’t wait around inside, she waited just outside the office doors inhaling a cigarette deeply so she’d be done before Ian was free. She needed all the composure she could muster if she wanted him to think everything was ok until they got closer to home.

Mandy heard him before she saw him, “Bye Cecily.” Ian exclaimed sweetly walking out the doors and embracing her, whispering in her ear. “Fuck I’ve missed you Mands.” The smile he gave her when he pulled away taking her hand in his never failed to make her jealous of her twin.

The moment they started walking Ian’s mouth was up and racing excitedly barely taking a breath between questions. “How are my babies, I thought you might bring them? Are they home with Iggy? Did they miss me? I hope they’ve behaved. They did, didn’t they? Can we maybe go out to dinner tonight? Ooh, or maybe get Chinese delivered? Fuck you really have to get a massage I had two yesterday and another one early this morning. And feel my face!” He grinned excitedly pulling her hand he was holding up and rubbing the back of it along his cheek. “Isn’t it soft? They gave me a set of cleansers and moisturizers and body lotions to take home.” 

Before Mandy could respond to anything Ian had jabbered they were at the car. He dropped his backpack to the ground enveloping her body completely this time and leaning his face down so he could nuzzle into her neck like he did so often. Barely a second had past when Mandy realized her mistake. 

Ian’s body stiffened so suddenly in Mandy’s arms it felt like she was being held by stone and not the soft muscular body she knew. He began shuddering as his arms fell away, his body stumbling backwards before he was tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. Mandy watched dumbstruck as Ian collapsed to the ground ending up on his back, the sound of gasping as his lungs fought for air.

 

******

 

Ian hadn’t spoken to Mandy since it happened. Since he’d picked up the scent of his mate, her twin who she’d spent so much time with this past week. She’d had to drag him to the car shoving him on the back seat where he’d proceeded to curl himself into a fetal position facing away from her giving her his back as she drove them home. She’d sent off a text to Iggy at the first red light she’d caught letting him know they had a problem but not to say anything to Mickey. Iggy would be waiting for them at Jamie and Tony’s place, they couldn’t let the twins see their Dad in the condition he was in.

When Mandy finally pulled up at her brother’s apartment block she got out the car letting a waiting Iggy take over the driving. Ian still hadn’t moved or spoken. They drove to a nearby coffee shop and Mandy bought them all takeaway before Iggy continued driving taking them to a quiet area near the water knowing the calming affect it had on Ian.

“Ian.” Iggy spoke to him gently but he didn’t answer. He didn’t notice at first that Ian was laying on his right side blocking the hearing to his good ear. Iggy rested a hand lightly on his shoulder to get his attention moving him slowly so he could see his face. “C’mon.” Ian got out the car with Iggy’s coaxing letting him lead him to a shady spot under a tree where they could see lake Michigan settling him down on the grass.

Mandy forced a lit cigarette and a coffee into Ian’s hands which he keeps hold of. His face is noticeably paler than usual, anxiety coming off him in waves as he sidles himself closer to Iggy, their shoulders just touching and looks at Mandy accusingly, “Why didn’t you tell me?” The sorrow in his voice is like a knife to her heart.

Mandy’s body edges closer to Ian so he’s boxed in between the two Alphas. She hesitantly runs her hand over his thigh grateful when he doesn’t pull away. “You didn’t give me a chance jackass. I couldn’t even answer one of the thousands of questions you shot at me the moment you got out, hmmm.” Mandy berated him gently. 

Ian asks hesitantly, his long fingers fidgeting around his coffee cup and his burnt out cigarette. “Where was he?”

Mandy recounts what Mickey told her finishing with her twin’s determination to find Ian when he got out. “He came straight home to find me believing I would know where you are, he never stopped wanting to be with you Ian.” She declares firmly.

In turn Ian blurts out contemptuously, “He gets locked up trying to save me while I marry someone else!” Ian is suddenly on his feet howling at them both on the ground like some deranged animal. “I didn’t wait! I’m a cheating, disloyal, Omega piece of shit who betrayed my Alpha! I…I…I can’t…” Ian falls to his knees hyperventilating again and crawls onto Mandy’s lap causing them to topple over but she doesn’t let him go.

It’s not the first time Mandy has nearly been squashed to death by 6 feet of overwrought Omega and it probably won’t be the last. Ian may find comfort and safety by sitting close to Iggy but anything more than that is reserved exclusively for her. All but Ian’s legs lay across Mandy’s body, his face wedged into her neck calming him while she gently massages the back of his head and his tears flow down over her shoulder. 

“We need to make a move Ian. Kids are waiting for you man.” Breaking the silence they’d been in for a while now, Iggy’s voice leaves no room for debate. He then makes his way to the car knowing they will follow. Iggy has only just reached the car when he knows Ian is losing control yet again. He can hear him babbling at Mandy incoherently but he catches the gist of what’s riled him up turning on him and raising his voice in a way he’s never done before. 

Iggy’s bellows directly at his husband, “No Ian he won’t! Legally he can but he wouldn’t take the twins off you so just get that outta your fucken head and get in the fucken car now, alright!”

Mandy and Ian stared wide eyed at Iggy, he’s never spoken that way before to any of them. Mandy can’t find it in herself to respond but the overprotective Omega parent does meekly. “I’ve been unfaithful to my mate. It’s happened to others, I know it has and you can’t stop him when he punishes me, no one can.” 

 

******

 

The unique scent that only comes from Ian no matter what mood he’s in is what tells Mickey his mate is in the same room as him but he’s scared. Mickey gets up from the lounge and turns to see him. Ian looks the same but different as he stands alongside Mandy. His face has matured but he doesn’t look his age, younger. He’s paler than he was the last time he saw him, large eyes bloodshot and he’s obviously avoiding his gaze. Mickey can’t help his eyes wandering over Ian’s body, it’s leaner but that only makes him look like more of a model than he did before. 

Mickey walks slowly towards him thinking, fuck he’s beautiful... Mandy lets out a cry of pain flinching away from Ian. The twins come bursting out of their room to investigate the noise screaming as they barrel into Ian and he swiftly sweeps them both up into his arms cuddling them close as they clutch his neck tightly. 

Mickey starts his slow walk again, he’s only 4 or 5 feet away from him when Ian abruptly moves and is gone in seconds fleeing to his room holding both children in one arm. The door slams behind them, the sound of a lock follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If life were easy it would be boring... I hope you enjoyed


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say but my mind went blank. Over the last 3 months I've written this chapter 5 or 6 times then deleted it because I wasn't satisfied. I put it aside when I couldn't get the words down but I would never abandoned it. Thank you all for your patience.

“What the fuck does Colin think he’s doing?” Mickey asked Iggy as he watched him slip into Ian’s bedroom.

“He’s gonna talk to Ian.” Iggy stated like it’s a normal everyday occurrence whilst keeping his eyes on his phone. 

“I understand Mandy and I’m trying like fuck to understand you with Ian but Colin?” Mickey questioned disbelievingly. 

“Really Mick. Colin? C’mon.” Mandy retorts.

“He’s still a fucken Alpha.” Jealousy poured from Mickey’s mouth.

“Barely.” Mandy snorted.

Iggy laughs still not looking his way, “You do realize Ian could still kick his fucking ass, Alpha or not.” 

Mickey decided not to make more of it for now, at least until Ian speaks to him again no matter how much he is currently seething. He takes the beer Mandy offers him automatically along with a controller as she plonks herself down next to him on the lounge setting up the Xbox. Mickey has no idea what the hell he’s playing, he only knows he’s chasing his sister in a souped up car around a race track with no hope of catching her. 

Mickey makes it to his forth beer and countless losses before he probes, “They close too?” He throws out nonchalantly.

Mandy doesn’t take her eyes off the screen when she responds casually, “Who?”

Mickey tries to keep his voice low enough for her ears only, “Who the fuck do you think I’m talking about Mands?”

Mandy paused the game before turning to him with comical look on her face, “Come on Mick, it means nothing. The kids are in there for fucks sake.” 

Before Mickey starts to speak again he watches his twin’s face visibly pale as he snarls out almost inaudibly, still mindful of his children in the house. “I. Want. Him. Out. Now!”

Mickey doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen his twin move so quickly but fear is a scent he’s come to know well over the past few years. Though he didn’t mean to be quite so hostile towards her, he’s livid and close to the point of losing control now that he’s laid eyes on his mate and therein lays the issue. Ian is his mate, his bonded mate and since he walked in the door Mickey could swear he can feel him or maybe he’s picking up the emotions Ian is exuding but neither Iggy nor Mandy have made comment or reacted in the way one would expect from an Omega they are close to. 

Mickey doesn’t know much about a healthy relationship between bonded couples only having witnessed his and Ian’s fucked up parents. They were newly bonded when Ian was wrenched away so they never got a chance to explore how their relationship would now change. Mickey can remember the overwhelming joy and contentment he felt with Ian for the short time they had together after bonding and the years before came close. Thinking back to that fateful day Mickey can remember the anguished terror coming from Ian in waves but he can also remember feeling as though Ian was inside his head projecting how he felt. Nagging feelings in the weeks between his father catching them and Mickey getting locked up had also fucked with his head, but he had been sure they were his own feelings of guilt when he couldn’t protect his Omega.

Without the distraction of the game and the near silence Mickey is able to focus on Ian, try and pick up on how he’s feeling even behind his closed bedroom door. The heavy sense of distress is nearly gone but Mickey can pick up Ian’s presence fully now that he’s home. There’s more but there isn’t, is the only way Mickey can explain to himself as he concentrates. Mickey knows the emotions of anxiety and bleakness too well, but they appear to be coming from inside him which he doesn’t understand because he himself doesn’t feel that way. 

Looking over to Iggy is no help either. He’s reading something on his cell phone with a smirk on his face not registering shit and Mickey knows his brother is tuned into Ian to some degree, so his calmness is unexplainable. Mickey knows Iggy picked up his ire towards his twin but seems to be disregarding it or possibly stepping aside since their confrontation. Mandy didn’t seem to be picking up anything either and he knew from his twin telling him how close she and Ian are, that she’d managed to calm him in the past which normally only a mate would be able to do.

It doesn’t take long, maybe a few minutes before Colin, Mandy and the twins all come out Ian’s bedroom. Minah comes bouncing over to Mickey excitedly resting her hands on one of his knees and jumping up and down. “You come to the park Daddy?”

His daughter’s doe like green eyes gazing up to him the same way his mate used to do causes Mickey to melt. Just like Ian she can draw the anger from him that has infected him his whole life without even trying. It’s takes no effort at all to answer her warmly, “Next time baby girl. I need to speak to Daddy ok?”

Minah crawls up on the lounge and whispers in Mickey’s ear loudly the way children so commonly do. “You be nice, or Micah will punch you again ok.” She warns him seriously.

Mickey can’t help but chuckle in response to her words. “I promise, now go have fun.”

Minah crawls off the lounge and bounces back towards Mandy the same way she came. Mickey doesn’t turn to watch. He hears his twin getting the children’s shoes on and the four of them leaving the house quietly. He’s not surprised that Colin has gone with them rather than stay home with him even if Mickey is a hell of a lot calmer thanks to his daughter.

******

Mickey turned off the Xbox and the TV, he couldn’t concentrate on them if he tried. He stayed seated for what felt like 10 minutes biting a few nails down to the quick, one leg moving up and down of its own volition, a sure sign of the nerves he’s now feeling at the thought of finally being able to get Ian alone. Mickey can feel Iggy watching him but the last thing he wants is to discuss his ‘feelings’ with his brother. He’s having a hard enough time working shit out in his own head and just because Iggy has become a ‘new person’ thanks to his Ian and his children Mickey wouldn’t know where to begin. It’s not like they are a family that blurts out how they fucking feel, that side of him is reserved for Ian and even then, Mickey had to learn to open his mouth.

Snubbing Iggy, Mickey decided to go outside and suck down a smoke or 2 and try to figure out the best way to apologize to his mate. To explain how he’d fucked up and how much Ian means to him. Mickey had no idea how to begin the type of conversation Ian deserved to hear. He can’t recall a single time during the 2 years they were secretly together that he’d apologized for anything. There had never been a need to say the actual words even when he did piss Ian off. A simple touch had always been enough for them to move on. Mickey was certain Ian knew how he felt about him although neither had ever said those 3 words. The closest they’d come was when they’d bonded. 

Mickey recalled that moment for the millionth time… Ian below him pliant as he lay heavily on his body. Ian’s long legs sliding down from around his waist, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat and tied together with Mickey’s knot. The taste of Ian’s blood on his tongue, metallic and sweet after he’d bit down hard enough on the soft skin of Ian’s neck for the bond to take. Mickey had lapped tenderly at the wound until he could no longer taste blood, then bit down again drawing more to the surface uttering ‘mine’. Ian had dug his nails into his back with enough strength to make him wince, coming for a second time between them as he repeated that word.

Mickey chucked his second half finished cigarette over the fence determined to tell Ian how he felt and get back what belonged to him. As he entered the house and slipped quietly into Ian’s bedroom he knew Iggy was watching him and wondered for a moment if his brother had stayed home for Ian’s benefit or just to enjoy the quiet of the house. Mickey reined in his jealousy and annoyance not wanting it to affect his mate.

Ian lay on his side unmoving on the large bed facing away from the door, face hidden from Mickey’s sight. He was still dressed in the jeans and t-shirt he’d come home in minus his shoes. Saliva filled Mickey’s mouth from the hint of skin showing where Ian’s shirt had ridden up exposing his pale flesh. He wanted to run his hand through Ian’s vibrant red hair that appeared longer than last he’d seen him. Mickey kept himself in front of the door not trusting himself to get closer while his fingers itched to touch his mate and his pants became noticeably tighter.

More confident than he’d felt 5 minutes ago Mickey swallowed harshly before beginning his confession to the back of Ian’s head using as few words as possible but making sure to keep his tone peaceful, so he didn’t spook him. “I fucked up Ian and I’m sorry I wasn’t here. You have to know I would never willingly leave you and not one fucking hour went by that I didn’t think of you.”

Mickey waited for Ian to say something, to acknowledge him in any way but he ignored him. Kept his back to him and Ian’s body remained still like he wasn’t in the room with him spilling his guts. Still cautious Mickey pleaded, “Can you at least look at me Ian?”

He waited for a count of 5, then an additional count of 10 but Ian just lay there. Mickey felt like he’d been physically punched in the stomach as his mate completely disregarded him. Ian had never treated him this way even before they had bonded, and natural instinct should at the very least get some reaction from his Omega. Mickey barely had enough presence of mind to leave the room before he did something stupid and stormed out exiting the house entirely.

Mickey fumbled trying to light a cigarette when his feet hit the pavement. His hands were shaking uncontrollably with the need to inflict pain, his fury was overwhelming. If he was still locked up there’d be bodies littering the yard in his wake. Footsteps sounded behind him on the stairs and he whirled on his brother ready to put him in his place. 

Iggy’s hands immediately flew up in a surrender position clicking in Mickey’s head that he shouldn’t kill his brother, or injure him gravely. “Shit, fuck Mick. Just checking you’re ok?” Iggy spluttered backing up. 

Mickey decided not to respond in case Iggy says something else, he really doesn’t want to hurt his brother, but his control is slipping. Instead he strides down the street towards the park to find his twin. Mandy had been with Ian last so maybe she can explain his behavior. She’d led him to believe his mates feelings towards him hadn’t changed so why?

Mandy was facing his way when the park came into view like she’d been expecting him and waved him over. Mickey’s step faltered when he spotted his children on the swings, Colin taking turns pushing one and then the other. He stayed on his side of the road and gestured with his finger for his twin to come to him realizing he shouldn’t be having this conversation in front of them, especially Micah.

Mickey thought he’d managed to get ahold of the worst of his temper but from the look on Mandy’s face he hadn’t. She bemoaned, “Fuck. Please tell me you didn’t upset Ian?”

Mickey snorted before snapping contemptuously and jabbing himself in the chest repeatedly, “Really Mandy, what about me. I’m his fucking mate! I tried to speak to him. I even fucking apologized, but he just lay their facing the wall or out the fucking window or fuck knows what, but he ignored me!” 

Mandy hastened to say whilst checking the children over her shoulder, “Shit Mickey, I gave him something to relax. It probably knocked him out.”

Mickey toned-down his voice after looking the children’s way too, “I know how Ian fucking sleeps even when he’s wasted. No fucking way did he not hear me and or at least wake up part way through.”

Mandy cocked her head to the side before questioning, “Wait. Did you say he was facing the window?”

“Are you fucking deaf or what?” Mickey replied through gritted teeth.

Mickey took a step back defensively when Mandy suddenly got up in his face, spittle flying from her mouth while she growled. “No, I’m not fucking deaf asshole, but Ian is!”

As Mickey watched his twin walk away he didn’t know whether to punch himself for being so dumb or feel relieved. Ian hadn’t ignored him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the next chapter when I felt I'd rather share their first time. The hardest thing for me to write is smut and adding a/b/o to the mix had me breaking out the Smirnoff. This chapter is 6 years and 6 months in the past.   
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS** There is underage consensual sex because Ian is having his first heat. Mickey is 16 and I see him the way he was in s2 when he got out of juvie and Ian is 14 and I see him as he was in s1. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, Chanukah or whatever you celebrate and wish you all a safe and happy new year xo

 

_6 years and 6 months ago_

_Mickey senses were already running rampant and it was only the beginning of Ian’s first heat. The taxi ride seemed to last forever when it was only a ten minute ride to the dump Fiona had rented, thankfully the driver was a beta or Mickey may have snapped. He knew Ian’s scent was strong enough for those in close proximity to pick up and it was making Mickey hyper vigilant when they arrived to anyone who looked their way. The shit hole they were staying at was a place Fiona had once worked at and the main ‘guests’, if they could be called guest, appeared to be whores, junkies and dealers from what Mickey could see when he checked them in._

_Another beta was behind the check in desk which helped to some degree but when he leered at Ian Mickey couldn’t help but growl which shut him up quick smart and made Ian take hold of his t-shirt which fucked with him more. Mickey ordered the sleazy clerk to help them carry the supplies up to their room on the second floor. Fiona had generously given them 2 cases of bottled water and countless protein bars to see her future meal ticket through the next 3-5 days as well as barely enough cash to have food delivered to their door._

_Mickey could tell there were other Omegas going through heat on their floor as they walked past closed doors, but he was picking up more of a sickly scent, extremely unappealing and nothing like the sweet enticing scent coming from Ian. The whores were relegated to the ground floor, so the clerk told him when they entered the room which was supposed to be ‘the honeymoon’ suite but smelled like stale sex and cigarettes and Mickey could tell nothing except maybe the TV and a few lightbulbs had been updated during his lifetime._

_The room was the size of Ian and his brother’s bedroom with a queen size bed, a small fridge, a TV, a few cupboards and a bathroom. A small table with 2 mismatched chairs was pushed against the window facing the walkway and Mickey noticed there was at least a dozen towels and a few sets of sheets which surprisingly looked clean sitting atop. Mickey started filling the fridge with water as the door to the room closed forgetting the clerk had even been there, the sound of the air conditioner turning on noisily while a thrumming feeling flowed through his body._

_A hand touched Mickey’s shoulder gently making him turn quickly coming face to face with an excited and nervous looking Ian. Puppy dog eyes just visible underneath vibrant red hair which Mickey wanted to run his fingers through before taking hold of a handful and dragging Ian to the bed. Manhandling the boy, he adored across the room and tearing the clothes off his body._

_A tremulous voice reaching his ears. “Mickey did you hear what I said?” No, he hadn’t, and Ian must have realized that from his lack of response. “Should I go jump in the shower first?”_

_Biting his bottom lip Mickey nodded his head in affirmation then turned his back on Ian and went back to loading the fridge hoping he could make it to his own shower and they could begin while he was still able to maintain some semblance of control._

_******_

_As tempting as it was to linger in the shower Ian made fast work of it. He’d read up on what to expect but the tingling sensation coming from his hole accompanied by the unfamiliar buildup of moisture was starting to affect him in ways words couldn’t explain. He dried off quickly not bothering to redress, just wrapped a towel around his waist and left the room hurriedly. Mickey had his back towards him again and the second he cleared the bathroom doorway Mickey was himself closing the door, the shower turning back on moments later._

_Ian didn’t know what to do with himself, but he tried to hold his hands together finding it hard not to reach between his legs and touch himself. He laid himself flat on the bed, then moved to sit with his back to the head board, then sat with his feet planted to the floor but no matter what he did with himself he couldn’t find a position to settle in. He started pacing the room feeling the slick coming from his ass start to trickle down the back of his thighs and a sweat broke over his body similar to when he’d had a fever. The urge to bury his fingers inside of himself was becoming nearly unbearable. In his panic Ian started making his way to the bathroom when the door suddenly flew open startling him and Mickey was before him naked, dripping wet. Ian couldn’t bring himself to check Mickey out he was so overwhelmed by the lust emanating from him._

_Mickey could feel Ian’s need when he turned off the taps forgoing his towel to get to what was his, what was waiting for him only feet away. His 2 months wait now over as he neared his Omega that he’d been dreaming about for the last year but not in a friendship sort of way. Mickey grabbed Ian’s face with both his hands and leant his body close to his, his erection touching the towel that was still wrapped around Ian’s waist._

_Mickey could feel Ian’s body vibrating with need as Ian locked his hands onto Mickeys upper arms after flinging the towel from his body. The scent emanating from Ian was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was intoxicating and all-consuming as it took over his whole body filling his senses and drawing his Alpha to the surface._

_Ian felt control of his body abandon him when Mickey tilted his face up to his causing him to shiver from the intensity of Mickey’s gaze. Lips crashed together in what was a first kiss for them both. It was messy, full of tongues and teeth both trying to devour the other. Ian submitted to Mickey’s dominance never pulling apart until the back of his knees hit the bed._

_Mickey was holding on by a thread, but he had to keep it together to some extent for Ian’s first time. He pushed Ian back onto the bed and as Ian crawled backwards Mickey stalked him like prey until he was hovering above him. He reached one hand down between Ian’s legs, his fingers becoming drenched when he reached Ian’s hole. He didn’t linger, pulling his hand away Mickey brought his fingers to his mouth sucking the most amazing taste off them one by one, but it wasn’t enough._

_“Fuck, you taste incredible.” Mickey said thickly then flipped Ian over onto his belly. He took Ian by the hips raising him up onto his knees and pushing his legs apart exposing Ian’s pink glistening hole._

_Mickey was overcome with the urge to bury his face between Ian’s cheeks, spreading them more with his hands, diving in like he was starving. Licking at Ian’s hole ferociously, Mickey sucked the slick right out of him. He pushed his tongue inside Ian’s rim moaning when he felt him begin to loosen eliciting a high pitched moan from Ian._

_“FUCK!” Ian yelled, his voice reverberating about the room. His head slumped down between his shoulders in pleasure when he felt Mickey’s tongue go impossibly deeper. Ian didn’t even realize Mickey had added a finger alongside his tongue until he felt him rubbing the bundle of nerves he had read so much about._

_“Mickey…. Please…. I’m gonna come.” Ian moaned._

_Mickey pulled back but kept his finger inside Ian adding a second one before pushing Ian flat and turning him back over. Ian spread his legs automatically as Mickey put more pressure on his prostate. Ian’s head was pushed back onto the pillow, his back arched and his mouth open but unable to get anything more than a whine past his lips._

_Mickey’s whole hand was drenched making it easy to slip a third and fourth finger into Ian and as Ian thrashed about clasping the sheets he growled, “Come for me baby.”_

_When Ian heard Mickey’s command he couldn’t hold back any longer, the pressure from his fingers and the stimulation too much. Ian’s eyes rolled back into his head, tears ran out of his eyes and he came so hard he felt his come hit his chest and chin. It was the most incredible feeling Ian had ever experienced until it wasn’t. Mickey had removed his fingers causing him to whimper leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. Ian’s body was once more burning up with overpowering need reducing him to begging._

_Mickey watched Ian’s cock as it came untouched fascinated by the way it spurted leaving a trail of white over Ian’s chest, chin and even reaching his hair. Mickey sat between Ian’s legs waiting for Ian’s cock to go down and for his breathing to even out but neither changed. Ian stayed hard and if anything, his panting became harsher but that wasn’t the only things distracting Mickey._

_From what Mickey knew of Omegas, and that wasn’t much, he was positive they had smaller cocks than Alphas or even Betas but once again Ian didn’t comply with the norm. Ian wasn’t that much smaller than him in length and the last time Mickey had measured himself he was just over ten inches, but his width was nearly double Ian’s size. The few Betas Mickey had fucked had nothing on Ian but that didn’t stop him worrying that he may hurt Ian with his size. Ian was still what most would call scrawny but now that Mickey was seeing him naked for the first time he could see the clearly defined muscles taking shape and the budding six pack between Ian’s visible v line._

_Mickey ran his hands across Ian’s hips and over his abdomen while Ian squirmed beneath his touch. To his surprise the cloying smell that had eased with Ian’s orgasm was now stronger than before. Mickeys senses were running wild and if this was any other Omega other than Ian under him he would just take what he wanted like he’d done with the Betas he’d fucked but this was Ian. His Ian and he knew he would never intentionally hurt him. Knowing this was Ian’s first time Mickey hoped he could maintain some semblance of himself and not let his Alpha take over or even worse bond Ian without his consent._

_The loss of Mickey’s fingers inside him after he came left Ian craving more. His body now had a mind of its own as the heat took over completely leaving him a begging mess. “Mmm…Mickey please…fuck me.” Ian felt Mickey’s hands slide up his sweaty chest and opened his eyes for the first time since he came to be met with Mickey’s crystal clear blue eyes staring into his intensely._

_Mickey lay heavily on top of Ian knowing the answer to his question but needing to ask, “You sure?” Ian didn’t waste time nodding leaning up and capturing Mickey’s top lip between his teeth gently sucking on it and rutting against him. Mickey pulled away lifting his body off Ian’s while Ian spread his legs more. He kept his eyes focused on Ian’s unable to see any of the green in his blown pupils and reach one hand down running his fingers over Ian’s hole soaking his hand again before using the slick to lube his cock._

_Ian could feel the blunt head of Mickey’s cock forcing itself inside him agonizingly slow. He was sure he’d whimpered, possibly screamed out when Mickey stopped moving and rubbed his thighs to soothe him. However, the pleasure he was already feeling outweighed the pain making his muscles relax before Mickey began pushing further into him._

_As Mickey sunk into Ian inch by inch he lay back over him as Ian wrapped his legs around his waist locking his ankles together. Mickey forced himself to still when he was completely buried inside Ian, their hips flush. “So fucking tight.” Mickey mouthed into Ian’s neck as he licked and nibbled the tender skin._

_Every nerve inside Ian felt like it was alive. He could feel every ridge of Mickey’s cock as it rested firmly inside his walls, putting pressure on his prostate but it wasn’t enough. Ian wound his arms around Mickey’s neck when he felt his lower body lift of the bed when Mickey got onto his knees, the new angle making him gasp. Ian flexed his inner muscles squeezing Mickey tight while trying to roll his hips moaning wantonly. “Please…” He mumbled, once again reduced to begging._

_That was all Mickey needed to hear to get him moving. He started slowly hardly leaving Ian’s body until he heard Ian moan, “More…more”. Mickey stayed deep inside fucking him hard enough to move the bed, taking Ian’s upper body into his arms for more leverage, pounding into him with everything he had knowing he wouldn’t last long._

_Ian could feel himself getting close. His whole body was on fire with every movement, every deep thrust inside him as Mickey’s cock dragged back and forth across his prostate. He had no control of his lower body and his upper body was enfolded between Mickey’s arms as he held on to his shoulders not registering for a few seconds how shallow Mickey’s thrusts had become._

_Mickey’s movements change into a slow grind as he felt himself loosing all restraint, his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock, his body craving the connection to Ian’s body. “FUCK IAN.” Mickey growl out loudly as he lowered his hips back to the bed._

_In Ian’s desperation to have Mickey inside him he’d forgotten about his knot. Mickey’s cock was already huge but now it was swelling up inside him, stretching him impossibly wide while at the same time euphoric bliss surged through him. Ian felt Mickey’s knot catch on his rim locking them together causing him to sob Mickey’s name repeatedly as he came a second time, vision blurring as his body went limp._

_The second Mickey felt his knot lock inside Ian he knew Ian was coming when he clamped down hard on his cock, a mewling cry coming from beneath him. Mickey barked out a guttural groan as the most exquisite orgasm he’d every experienced burst out of him whilst he wrestled his instinct to bite down on Ian’s neck._

_Worried he would squash Ian, Mickey used the last bit of strength he possessed to gently roll onto his side taking Ian with him still in his arms. Ian was unmoving in his embrace a few minutes later when Mickey realized he had no idea what a real orgasm was until now. Locked together Mickey was still coming sporadically, groans falling from his mouth each time he filled Ian further._

_“Ian.” Mickey murmured but got no response. He gently moved Ian’s head from where it was cradled in his neck and found he was sound asleep. If it wasn’t for the air tickling his skin, Mickey would have thought he’d fucked Ian to death. He chuckled lightly placing soft kisses to Ian’s forehead and whispering, “Your mine.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope their first time lived up to it. Thank you for all your supportive comments and kudos xo


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who waited patiently and I'm sorry to those who gave up. Doing a lot better now so hopefully I'll be updating all my fics faster than 10 months apart.  
> I'm emotionally involved with Ian. I have loved him since the first episode I saw in 2011 and we are both bipolar redheads;) I'm a little bit terrified of his final episode, I have no trust or faith in the show since they fucked over Mickey and changed who Ian was deep down. I'm trying not to think what they're going to do to him but yet I've spent most of the day writing him....

 

Ian woke to the sun setting, movement on his bed and the lingering scent of his mate. He knew it was Mandy in his room though. 4 years of sharing nearly every night in the same bed left him attuned to the way she moved, felt. Ian waited patiently for the feel of Mandy’s body as it wrapped around his tighter, his back cradled into her chest, one arm pushed gently under his neck and the other around his waist. It surprised Ian at times that someone so much smaller than himself could make him feel so completely enveloped in their embrace. Mandy was Ian’s security blanket, his binky. She was his life size stuffed animal he sought for comfort like a child would when scared and alone or just needing to snuggle into while falling asleep. 

 

As the room began to darken Ian’s stomach started to rumble. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a drink either. However, Ian wasn’t sure if he was ready to confront what was waiting for him beyond his bedroom door, but it also held his children from him as well as sustenance. Ian knew Mandy was leaving him be or she would have tapped him on the shoulder by now. He turned himself around in her arms realizing he couldn’t avoid the situation any longer and he felt he was neglecting the twins if he stayed cooped up in his bedroom for much longer. Not to mention his newly returned mate he’d longed for so desperately.

 

Mandy was pleasantly surprised Ian had turned to face her. She’d expected to be the one to make the first move after the state he’d been in earlier, but the sleep and the sedative seemed to have done their job as he appeared much calmer. Mandy was hoping to convince Ian to leave the room if not for his sake then the twins. She was quite prepared to use guilt when Ian spoke to her first.

 

Voice thick with emotion Ian probed, “Tell me again.” He’d honestly been too fucked up to take in more than a few words here and there when they’d stopped at the park earlier. Ian also didn’t see the point of asking if Mickey had been in his room, his scent more familiar than any other, his children included.

 

Mandy knew Ian well enough to know he wasn’t ready to have to in-depth a conversation with his mate just yet. Maybe not even tomorrow now that the wound had been reopened, but she could feel he was more relaxed and open to hearing what had occurred 4 years ago from her.

 

As for Mickey? Mandy honestly couldn’t say or fathom what he would say to Ian or how he would express himself. Over the last 4 years all Mandy’s preconceived notions regarding her twin had been shattered from only the little Ian had shared with her. Mandy had never seen Mickey affectionate with anyone except herself and that was only when they were small kids. Watching Mickey with Minah put her in mind of a visit to the dentist at first. Painful but no way to get around it. Nevertheless, she could see the love her twin had for his daughter already and the effort he was putting into knowing her and attempting to know Micah was honest and surprisingly becoming natural to see.

 

In the beginning Ian had shared stories with her of 2 years’ worth of handholding, tentative touching and caresses that grew into familiarity and soft kisses when no one was around. When Mandy first heard about the brother she apparently didn’t know she had said offhandedly to Ian that, ‘all Alphas got touchy feely when around Omegas in heat’. Ian had refused to speak to her for 2 days after bellowing through the house, ‘that was every fucking day!’. Ian being pregnant at the time and more emotional than he usually was thanks to his hormones running rampant had instantly made Mandy feel guilty. It didn’t help that Iggy, Colin, Jamie and Tony had all bristled defensively towards her and Iggy had ordered her to ‘fix it’. So, Mandy had pushed her inner Alpha down and groveled for days even if she hadn’t fully believed back then.

 

Ian listened to Mandy avidly recite what she’d tried to tell him earlier. She was softly spoken but he still picked up hints of anger towards her twin no matter how eagerly and supportive of him she spoke which was also reflected on her face. Ian wasn’t too happy himself, but his genetics tapered down his anger when it came to his bonded Alpha.

 

“Any more than that you’ll have to ask Mickey yourself, but you should know Micah isn’t happy his father is back. In fact, he punched Mickey in the eye and accused him of making you cry within the first 10 seconds of seeing him.” Mandy recounted the incident fondly.

 

Ian marveled, “You’re serious?”

 

Unable to control herself Mandy chuckled before becoming serious, “It’s been a week and Micah still won’t speak to him. On the plus side Minah has Mickey wrapped around her little finger, she worships him. I’ve heard her several times trying to engage him in conversation through the bathroom door and you know how much Mickey likes to take a shit in private.”

 

It was a confusing situation for a child which Ian understood. Micah’s behavior screamed ‘future Alpha’, however Ian didn’t want his son to ignore his other dad. Mickey had fucked up, but he was still the family Alpha and it was this devotion to his mate that got Ian out of bed and ready to face what lay beyond his bedroom door.

 

******

 

Thanks to Ian’s quick reflexes he was able to catch his son when he opened the bedroom door and Micah fell through backwards. He’d clearly been standing sentry; a behavior Ian didn’t approve of. Gazing up Ian could see Mickey across the room mirroring his own stance while holding their daughter in one arm like he did their son. Ian had barely looked Mickey’s way when he’d come home but now he was all he could see.

 

Micah was wiggling around in Ian’s arms trying to get his attention while Minah waved both her arms around smacking an unaware Mickey in the head trying to get Ian’s attention too but neither twin was having any luck. Both Mickey and Ian had shut down all outside stimulus, unable to break free from the intensity of the other’s presence.

 

Mandy squeezed past Ian in the doorway taking a protesting Micah with her. Colin was shutting the door with his foot, arms laden with 2 family size pizza boxes. Iggy made sure not to block Mickey’s line of sight as he took his niece from his brother’s arms. 3 adults and 2 children meeting at the dining table and settling down for dinner leaving the bonded pair to their own devices.

 

Subtle hints of sweetness unique to only his Omega assailed Mickey’s senses across the expanse of the room. Mickey’s body, mind and soul wanted to respond the way it did when Ian was in heat, reclaiming his Omega leaving no doubt as to whom he belonged to after so long apart. Mandy’s voice calling his name piercingly broke part of his trance just enough to make him realize they weren’t alone; his children were present. Rather than letting his baser instincts rule, Mickey allowed himself to become enthralled by the Ian of now, taking in all the changes that had occurred during his absence.

 

Ian of 4 years past had been an inch, maybe 2 shorter than the one Mickey studied now. Copper close cropped hair was now a burnished vibrant red that hung long over Ian’s glistening emerald green eyes that could be seen between the strands. Cheek bones, like the rest of Ian’s body appeared well-defined and his jaw looked sharp enough to cut glass. Ian’s body left the impression that the muscle mass Mickey’s Omega had carried when he’d seen him last had melted away like baby fat as his body matured. In its place Ian’s physique had become svelte while remaining strong. The cut of Ian’s muscles, especially those visible beneath his tight t-shirt left Mickey salivating…

 

“MICKEY!” Mandy roared from the table finally shattering through Mickey’s observations of his mate. Braking the trance both him and Ian had become captivated in without their consent or control.

 

Ian had been incoherent since his eyes made contact with his bonded Alpha’s intense sky-blue gaze leaving him enthralled. Unable to think or take in his surroundings, Ian felt his legs begin to struggle under his weight. The need to capitulate. To submit to his Alpha and give his complete being over to his Omega side was what had been missing in Ian’s life for so long. The bond had been there for 4 years now but the driving force in Ian’s life, his Alpha hadn’t.

 

Mandy’s voice calling out to Mickey snapped Ian out of his trance but now reality was taking over, tumbling Ian into a vortex in his mind that he couldn’t escape.

 

Thought. Sight. Hearing. Sound. Smell. Ian’s body shut down one function at a time as images plagued him of his Alpha held captive behind bars. Blood, bruises and bloody knuckles swam before Ian’s eyes, the only vision his mind would let through. All the while desolation swept through him plummeting Ian to the far recesses of unconsciousness.

 

Emotions unlike anything Mickey had ever experienced in his life slammed into him with a force he couldn’t fight. Anguish and abandonment tore at his heart. Pain thumping through his skull much like he’d experienced after being arrested years ago. Mandy’s screaming speared his eardrums. Blood blurred Mickey’s vision of his father’s evil, sadistic face that looked as if it hovered above him wrenching the breath slowly from his lungs.

 

Mickey’s pain left him as the darkness stole him down into its abys. His Omega, his Ian wrapped protectively in his embrace.

 

******

 

Mandy didn’t know which way to turn first. She’d leapt off of her seat sending it crashing to the floor as she screamed her twin’s name for the second time in as many seconds.

 

Minah was hysterical. Still seated in her seat her high-pitched voice shrieked loud enough to break glass.  

 

A brief glance of Micah showed Mandy a face drained of color frozen in a rictus of fear.

 

Mickey and Ian both appeared to be pulsating from head to toe. Mandy could only describe their faces as the epitome of abject terror as they stood mirroring each other from across the living room.

 

Seconds, minutes, hours. Most definitely only seconds passed as Ian began to sink to the floor as if in slow motion. Simultaneously Mickey ran towards Ian at speed leaping over the lounge and catching Ian mid fall before both men landed with ease onto the carpet.

 

Mandy, Iggy and Colin stood dumbstruck. The bonded pair lay on their sides facing each other not a millimeter between them. Ian’s face was smushed into Mickey’s chest and his body was encircled possessively within Mickey’s solidly muscled arms.

 

But that was not what shocked the siblings. What shocked them was the Alpha and Omega both had expressions of such complete and utter serenity upon their sleeping faces unlike anything they’d ever witnessed or thought possible.

 

 


End file.
